


Little Orphan Bryce

by My_Little_Quinnian



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A dick of a 'dad', Adorable Jonathan and Ohm moments, Baby Bryce, Green-Regret/Sorrow, ImSorryBrycey, LightBlue-Sadness, MilkyWhite-Fear, Orange-Confused/Embarrassed, Pink-Love, Purple-Happy, Red-anger, Yellow-Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Quinnian/pseuds/My_Little_Quinnian
Summary: Bryce, he never had real parents. When he was a month old, he was left on a random street, most likely to be killed. Well, one famous scientist decided to take the child, and use them for his experiment. Bryce eventually escapes at the age of 19, having only the car and the clothes he has with him. He meets three men who then change his life forever.





	1. Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye Catchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839961) by [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003). 



> Okay, this was inspired by the famous Yishy2003, and I hope she doesn't mind that I make a spin off of her story 'Eye Catchers'!!

    A small, frail woman sighed sadly. She never asked for this. Her whole life was ruined by one night. But then again, it was her fault too. The wind howled in the night sky, the moon lighting the woman's path slightly.

"I'm sorry baby....someone should find you. I'm so, so sorry Brycey. I-i love you sweetheart." She choked out softly. She kissed her son's head and walked away. She knew she'd never see her son again...but if she was lucky, she'd be able to watch him from the afterlife. It was late spring, in the year 1995. For a spring day, it was unusally cold, and raining. She heard her baby cry, her heart shattered but she kept walking.

"I'm sorry baby....I'm so, so sorry....." She whispered to herself. A sudden screeching of tires and silence made her face go pale. But, she couldn't look back. She needed to keep going.

///

   "What the hell?!" A man with dark, brown hair, and green eyes yelled as he slammed his breaks. He just returned from the funeral of his sister, he didn't want to deal with anything, that was, until he saw the little box that held an infant. His eyes widened as he jumped out of his vehicle, and ran over. A baby with soft blue eyes and chestnut-ish hair. The baby was covered by a soaked sheet of paper. The man took it off of the baby to find that it was a birth certificate.

"Bryce...McQuaid. Huh, your name is Bryce." He muttered. A baby really wouldn't be what he needed to cope, but he couldn't leave the baby to die. So, he hatched a plan in his head, he'd raise the child, and use his latest tests on him. Who cares if he dies? He WAS left here in the first place.

"...okay Brycey. You're safe now, I'll take care of you." The man cooed. The baby let out a tiny giggle and twitched his tiny little fingers around. The man let out a warm laugh, and picked the baby and the certificate up. He grinned and carried them to his car. Then he set the certificate on the passenger's seat and the baby on his lap as he started his car. The engine purred, letting him know he could drive. The man then slowly, but surely, drove home, with the tiny baby in his arms.


	2. Hello Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reflects on the memories Bryce had when he was weeeeeeee little. And, things happen. Like all chapters! Like all stories! Like everything! Heh.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm bad at summaries!

    _A yawn escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. I smiled at the sight of my room, it was mostly purple, with pictures of kitties and puppies everywhere. I stretched and sat up before swinging my legs off the bed and landing! Woooh!! I did it!!! The fresh scent of pancakes filled my nose and I smiled._

_"Choco!!!" I yelled, for a small child, I'm pretty giddy in the morning! I can't help it! I then heard the warm laughter of my daddy come from my right. Or left?....right is....nope! It came from my left!! I made an 'L' to make sure!_

_"Good morning Brycey!" He greeted. I giggled and ran over to him. I hugged his legs since I'm too small....but one day I'll grow big and strong! Raaawr!_

_"Hello daddy! Did Ms. Greene make us choco pancakes again?!"_

_A small laugh came from my daddy. "You bet your little buns she did."_

_I smiled and laughed. "Daddy!! It's not dinner! I don't even have buns!!"_

_"Heh. Yeah, that's true. C'mon kiddo. Let's go eat."_

_"CHOCOOOO!!!!" I squealed as I ran down the steps. I was met with Ms. Greene's kind face and some choco pancakes. My favorite!_

_\\\\\_

  I laughed to myself quietly, that same memory keeps playing in my dreams. And the more....graphic ones play during my nightmares. I am uh...let's see....carry the 8....subtract the 10.....oh! I'm 9! And my so called 'father' has been using me as a test dummy. He said that I only need to try one more test but I  _know_ that he's lying. He always is. My door slammed open and I squeaked, earning a laugh from my father.

"Come on Bryce, I promise this is the last test. At least i-...." My told me. He mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear it, the.....jerk.

"Fine father, give me a minute or two to change, okay?"

"You have exactly two minutes Bryce." He said sternly. I mentally rolled my eyes but I gave father a nod to show him I was listening. He shut the door and I rushed over to my dresser and yanked my muscle shirt off and threw on a plain red T-shirt. Then, I took off my sweatpants and replaced them with khakis. 

"BRYCE! IT'S BEEN TWO MINUTES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Father yelled. I swung my door open and ran down the steps to get to him, but, I slipped turning around the corner to face my father, and I ran into him. Literally.

"Bryce.."

"S-sorry Father! I slipped and I-i didn't mean t-" 

"I never told you to speak,  _Bryce_." Father growled. I nodded and looked down. I don't wanna see him right now. I don't wanna be near him or even smell him. Father grabbed my arm and dragged me to the basement, where he does all of his tests. Dozens of workers were already there, drawing blueprints and such. Some scientists glared at me as I was being dragged away, some gave me sorrowful looks, and the rest didn't care.

"Ah, Dr. Stephénz! Lovely day isn't it?" My father said cheerfully to the greatest scientist in the world! He's saved me so many times...I owe him everything.

"I suppose Tennar. Now come along Bryce, I'll get you strapped down and ready for the experiment." Stephénz commanded. I let out a shaky sigh and followed him. My father went to the control room and sat down. I bit my lip and tried not to cry, again.

"I'm sorry Bryce. But, I promise I'll get you out of here one day. Now please, lay down and shut your eyes, you'll thank me later for that." Stephénz instructed with a dry laugh following after. I whimpered and laid down on the table, and my heart stopped at it usually does whenever I get strapped down. I felt the table go up however, and I started to panic.

"S-stephénz?! What's g-going on?!" I questioned, never opening my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bryce...but you need to open your eyes and face your...father." He whispered. I nodded and choked back a sob as I opened my eyes to see a headstrap? No! Nonono! I thrashed my head around, trying to get away from the thing.

"BRYCE! Hold still!" My father shouted. But, I didn't stop. I kept trying to break free, only to feel a something hit my face. I stopped moving and looked over to Dr. Stephénz, he looked ashamed, but at least I stopped? He placed the headstrap on my head and soon I was only able to see through tiny pupil holes. A sudden heat came from the edges of the headstrap, and it surrounded glass cups around my eyes. I whimpered, please let this be a dream!

 

**Experiment starting in 5...**

"No! No! Please! Father!! Stop!"

**4.....**

"You don't need to do this!"

**3.....**

"FATHER! S-STOP!"

**2.....**

"PLEASE!!"

**1.....**

"I'm so sorry Bryce..."

 

**Beginning experimentation**

 

  Panic surged through my body as a heat surrounded my eyes, and everything became a blur. The heat became hotter, and hotter, it burns!

"FATHER! STOP! IT BURNS! P-PLEASE!! IT HURTS!! STOP!" I screamed. Something was placed in my mouth to muffle my sounds, and that made me hurt even more.

"PLEASE! S-S-StOp!! Please!! I.." My thoughts shattered. I can only feel pain...it hurts! I breathed heavy and shallow breaths, trying to calm down. But I c-can't! It hurts!

/\\\/

_"Daddy? Are you okay?!" I asked. He doesn't look so good! Oh no! Is he sick? No! He can't be! That's pepostis! Is that the word? Yeah! I think!....oh well._

_"Y-yeah B-brycey...I'm fine..."_

_"A-are you sure?!"_

_"Yeah, daddy's just a little sick." He mumbled. I let out a tiny gasp and looked at him, very closely. He DOES look sick! Nonono!_

_"...well, then I have the BEST solution! CUDDLES!!" I yelled, climbing onto his bed. I pushed his arms to the side and snuggled close to his chest._

_"I don't care if I get sick! Cuddles ALWAYS helps!!" I told daddy. He flashed me a soft smile and closed his eyes._

_"You really like cuddles...don'tcha? Well, I don't mind that Brycey....." Daddy said happily. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! I giggled and closed my eyes as well. Daddy's warmth wrapped me in its own fuzzy blanket and I fell asleep._

_"I love you Brycey, thanks for the cuddles."_

\\\\\

(Stephénz P.O.V.)

   Fuck! Bryce passed out! No no no! The patient needs to be awake! I looked at that sick bastard, and waved my arms to get him to stop. He just ignored me! I growled and waved my arms more. He just looked at me with a blank look. I bit my lip, no one deserves this! Especially not a nine year old.

"TENNAR!! BRYCE PASSED OUT! STOP THE MACHINE!" I yelled. His eyes widened for a slip second.

"WE'RE TOO FAR IN! WE JUST NEED TWO MORE MINUTES!!" he yelled.

"BRYCE COULD  _DIE_ IN THOSE TWO MINUTES! SHUT THE FUCKING THING OFF!" I yelled back. He shook his head and turned the machine up, so it'd go faster. The idiot!!

"TENNAR!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HOLD THE FUCK ON!" he screamed.

 

**Experimentation complete in 10...**

**9.....**

**8.....**

**7.....**

**6.....**

**5.....**

**4.....**

**3.....**

**2.....**

**1.....**

**Experimentation complete.**

 

 

"Bryce?.......BRYCE?!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, stuff happened to Bryce....


	3. A Blinding Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce, doesn't exactly know what's going on. Maybe the experiment failed and he was blind? Or maybe it's a side effect? Whatever it is, it takes away his eyesight for a good bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm ashamed to say this but when I saw everyone's comments and kudos I almost cried. I'm so happy that you all enjoy this. So here, read on!

   A soft whimper escaped my lips as I regained consciousness. My eyes burned, and they felt glued shut. I heard someone from my right speak to me but, everything sounded so distant, yet so close, as if they were taunting me!

"H-hello?" I called quietly. The same voice spoke to me but, I can't understand it. I lifted my right hand to my eye and cringed when I felt something wet and squishy. My hand was jerked back forcefully and I yelped.

"-ouch your eye Bryce!!" The voice said. I instantly recognized it as Dr. Stephénz and I smiled very, very lightly.  _Hold on a second...did he just say I touched my eye?! But they're closed!_ I thought to myself.

"D-dr. Stephénz....my eyes a-are closed. How am I touching my eye?" I asked weakly. A small gasp came from his general direction.

"Bryce...your eyes are open! Can't you see?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head lightly and muttered a tiny _No._

"Damn it...Tennar...." Stephénz growled. I can see, umm....tell why he's upset. And trust me, I am as well..

"Don't Stephénz....it's fine. I'll be okay. Please calm down." I whispered, I WANTED to put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him but that's kinda the thing. I really can't see. Dr. Stephénz sighed and walked away. His footsteps echoing throughout the room. I started to panic, I have no idea where to go, my eyes hurt, and I can't see!! My breath grew hot and my heart raced as I waited for Stephénz to come back. I gently curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, humming the small lullaby Ms. Greene used to sing to me. And when I say used to....I mean she's not here. I still remember every vivid detail of that day. And, that was about two years ago.

/\\\/

   _I smiled widely, Ms. Greene said that she was taking me on an errand run with her! I had asked her if daddy said I could, she said he did but..it seemed off. But I'm just so excited!!! I've never really been outside before, only when I was weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee little!!_

_"Ms. Greene, where are we going?" I asked. She looked down and bit her lip, but then she smiled!_

_"We're just going to the store, okay sweetie?"_

_"Okay!" I yelled happily. I jumped up and down and giggled. I then heard the door to the garage open, and I turned around to find daddy!_

_"Hello da-...daddy? Are you okay?" I asked. He seemed angry. I don't like it when he gets angry...._

_"Rebecaah...what are you doing with my son?"_

_"...I'm.....I am.........oh fuck it! Tennar! I know what you're planning to do to Bryce! Well, I won't fucking allow it!" Ms. Greene snarled. Fear shot through my body as I backed away slowly._

_"M-ms. Greene...what do you mean?" I questioned. She crouched down and cupped my cheeks with her hands gently. I flinched at first but relaxed._

_"Look Bryce, your father is an evi-" A boom erupted through the garage and Ms. Greene fell limp. I screamed in horror and looked at the blood pooling around her head. My da- no, father, looked away from his gun. Her blood stuck to my shoes, staining them. The smell was terrible, and I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I fell. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. She was like my mom!_

_"Brycey...." Father said softly. I looked up slightly and shot him a death glare._

_"D-don't call me t-that, **father**!" I said angrily. He looked down, as if he were ashamed of what he had done. My heart raced, I felt empty. I felt alone...I mean, I've always known that I don't have a mom. But, Ms. Greene filled that empty spot...and now..._

_"Why...?" I asked quietly. I looked down at my quivering hands, and at the blood surrounding me. Father walked over to me and bent down. I just ignored him and stared at Ms. Greene's cold, lifeless face that had a tiny hole from where she was shot. My stomach twisted, and I felt lightheaded, I leaned over and saw my vision go black as I hit the cold floor._

\\\\\

   I gasped in shock and terror and sat up quickly, before a shooting pain hit my head. I groaned and laid back down, enjoying the silence for the most part....I know this is random but I hate the number six. Crazy, right? Heh, I have plenty of reasons to hate that number, all reasons include my father. I sighed and rubbed my aching eyes carefully. I snapped my head up once I heard the rapid footsteps.

"Bryce! You're awake, thank god!" Stephénz yelled. A small smile formed on my face as I waved in a....direction.

"Hello...." I mumbled. I took in a deep breath,  _Bryce...sit down,_ my mind scolded. I just shrugged and swung my feet over the edge of the table and lowered myself down, only to fall. I yelped in surprise once I hit the ground. Not being able to see sucks!

"Bryce!," Stephénz said with a sigh. "Come on..." He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me onto my feet. I gave him a small thanks and held onto his lab coat.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About three hours." Stephénz said nonchalantly. But NOTHING here nonchalant!

"Three hours?! Ho-"

"Shh! I must not let your father see you Bryce!" Stephénz said, annoyed. I ducked my head down and sighed. I felt Stephénz start to walk, so I walked with him. Every now and then I'd trip like the idiot I am, and Dr. Stephénz would catch me. It was pretty annoying. To avoid this, I decided to grip his lab coat tighter than I currently was.

   I heard a door open and I got pretty confused. It was then, that I heard the haunting echo that only voiced itself in the garage. I whimpered and tried to run away, only for Stephénz to grab my arms and hold me in place.

"Please hold still, I just need to get a few things from my car." He said softly. I nodded and heard him leave, I sat down and closed my eyes, in case they weren't already closed. I started to count the seconds that it took for Dr. Stephénz to come back. I heard shuffling and a frustrated voice.

_1.....2.....3.....4....._

"Come on! I just had it..."

_5.....6.....7.....8....._

"Maybe it's...no...hmm..."

_9.....10.....11.....12....._

"Ah! Here it is!"

_13.....14.....15.....16....._

I heard tiny footsteps echo tauntingly at me.

_17.....18.....19.....20...._

The footsteps became louder.

_21.....22.....23.....24....._

And louder.

_25.....26.....27.....28....._

Even louder.

_29.....30.....31.....32....._

"I'm back Bryce." Stephénz whispered.

_32 seconds._

"You're...not supposed to have this, I'm not even supposed to have this. It's made from stem cells....so, it should help your eyes. But, I'm....going go have to inject it directly into your eyes, okay?" He asked. His voice was terrifyingly serious, I couldn't even muster a response so I just nodded. I was pulled up from the ground and dragged down to the experiment room. 

"Help me up.." I muttered. I heard a tiny chuckle and I felt myself being lifted onto the table. This, is when the panic kicked in. I'm going to have to have something injected INTO my EYES!!

"Hold still..." He commanded. I sucked in a breath and held it tight, bracing for the pain. The tip of the e was inserted into my eye as I let out a muffled scream. Sooner than I thought, it was taken out, and placed into my other eye. Then, it was taken out of that eye. My eyes ached and burned all over again, and I curled into a ball as I heard a trash bin being opened. The door then swung open, causing me to jump and hit my eyes. I winced and opened them, and I saw my father.

   My face paled as I looked to my right and saw Dr. Stephénz, he was staring at me, horrified. My father just smirked and said loudly,

"The experiment was a success."

"Dr. Stephénz, get Bryce back to his room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Ms. Greene!


	4. Throw Your Colors To The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment was in fact, a success.
> 
> And, Bryce may just leave this hellhole after all...
> 
> It may be 10 years later but...a win's a win.
> 
> ......for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, just so you know, in the first 'part' he's nine, the second 'part' he's 19.

   "Father....what was the experiment?" I asked him, avoiding Stephénz' worried eyes. Everything was still hazy, and my vision was still a bit blurred but at least I can see. My father just flashed me a smile, and walked close. He was holding something in his hands, but he passed me. My father grabbed Stephénz and....h-held the thing by his throat?!

"No! No, nonono! Father!" I yelled, pushing myself off the table. White specks tinted my vision and my father grinned.

"I'm not going to hurt him Bryce, I just wanted to show you. Your vision, it's tinted white yes?" He asked. I nodded, but shifted my gaze to Stephénz, he seemed unfazed. Yet, he still stared at me with that horrified expression.

"Good, that means the experiment went well!" Father chirped. His voice is so darn annoying!! I saw the white fade and a red tint covered my eyes. My father chuckled at the action.

"That also means that I can read you like a book. Your eyes are red, you're angry." He said with a smug smile. He turned to face Dr. Stephénz suddenly, the scientist barely shifting his gaze.

"Now, as I said, take Bryce to his room.... _please_."

"O-of course Tennar! Come on Bryce..." Stephénz softly commanded. I gave him a faint nod avoided my father's gaze before walked out of the dull experiment room. The red tint had already faded, and everything looked normal, until, I looked at Dr. Stephénz. My eyes gave off a light blue tint, that was barely noticeable. This is..going to be hard, not being able to hide how I feel. I let out a soft sigh, I'd rather be blind to be honest.

"...Stephénz. Am I really that terrifying to you?" I asked in a weak voice. His head snapped behind him, and he wore a surprised look.

"Was I staring at you like that? Jeez...I'm sorry Bryce. It's just...I never expected it to work...I...n-nevermind." Stephénz stuttered out. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You what?"

"It's not important! Here, we're already at your room! G-go on Bryce!"

"Stephénz..." I seethed. That red tint came back and I glared at him. "Tell me." I demanded. Stephénz looked around, before letting out a huge sigh.

"I....put something extra into the headset. It was a gas that was meant to....kill you. Then, I saw you were only passed out and I panicked! But, I was s-somehwat relieved that it f-failed! I'm so sorry Bryce! I didn't w-want you to endure so m-much pain!!" Dr. Stephénz choked out.

"Y-you...." I mumbled in disbelief. I thought he was trying to PROTECT me! Not kill me!

"You....I......why? I don't want to die to my father, but now I realize that I'd rather die to him than to you! What is  _wrong_ with you?!" I yelled. Stephénz bit his lip and paced around. He started shaking before he approached me.

"Do you realize that I could've died because of your filthy mouth?! I was trying to do you a favor!"

"You're insane! What kind of a monster would do that to a kid?! I can live with this! That, wasn't all that bad! But to think that you almost  _murdered_ me...I just..."

"You just what Bryce?" Stephénz asked. His gaze went soft and his voice was gentle.

"I..ju-"

"Bryce?! Are you okay?!" My father yelled. My eyes widened and a white tint surrounded my vision. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that it would turn my eyes to their regular color. I heard someone running up the steps and Stephénz whimpered.

"Bryce! What happened?!" He said softly, crouching by my side. I lived my hands from my eyes and to my dismay, they were still white. I held back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Nothing father....nothing."

"Bryce, your eyes are white, that means fear, now what's happening?" I looked at Stephénz, and took a deep breath.

"I...was just afraid of what would've happened to me if I died. I just didn't want you to see me cry, and I yelled because I refused Dr. Stephénz' help, I didn't want to seem weak! P-plus this whole eye thing...it scares me. I'm sorry father..." I mumbled. It was an obvious lie, yet my father didn't see through it. He only let out a sigh of relief before picking me up? Wait, what?

"Bryce. Next time you do that, I'm going to have to punish you. And to show that, well, I'll give you a taste.." He growled. I let out a tiny whimper and looked at Stephénz, he looked ashamed, but didn't look directly at the scene. My father stomped into my room and pressed me against the wall. His elbow pressed against my neck, almost cutting off my oxygen. I clawed at his arms, to try and make him let go, but nothing worked.

"F-father, please." I choked out. He chuckled and raised up his fist, and slammed it into my stomach. The leack of breath I had was forced out of my lungs and I gasped for air. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes and went down to my chin. I brought my knees up to protect my stomach, before I dropped to the floor. I hissed in pain every time I moved, and waited until my father was gone. It felt like hours but my father finally stopped staring at my damaged form and walked out the door, from what I could see, he dragged Stephénz down the steps, leaving me to get up and move around by myself.

   I sucked in a deep breath before pushing myself off the floor, and stood up shakily. I limped over to my bed, and climbed into it. The lullaby that Ms. Greene once sang, rang through my head once more as I fell asleep.

|||

   I yawned and cracked my back. A light purple hue covered my vision and I smiled. Dr. Stephénz has been trying to get his other son to get a drivers license, so I can leave. I don't really know who his other son is but that's not THAT important, right?  _Hold on, what day is it?_ I asked myself. I can't really be sure so I limped over to my calendar, my leg still hurts from last nights punishment. And my eye is still swollen form two weeks ago...and those bruises are still there. I sighed and looked at the actual calendar. It was April 20, my birthday! Heyy! 

"Let's hope I don't have to do anything today. Heh, like that's ever been a gift for me...I'll probably just get more bea- no, shut up. Don't think like that Bryce." I mumbled to myself quietly. Dr. Stephénz promised me that he'd get me out of here on my 19th birthday, he _promised_ me that. Ever since that day where he tried to kill me. Back then, I thought he was crazy, but now I see that he's right. I walked over to my dresser, and put on actual clothes, then I brushed my hair and all those fun things..

"Bryce!" A hushed voice called, I smiled, it was Stephénz. I turned to face him, but he didn't wear a smile. He grinned.

"Bryce, I got you a high-school diploma, and I have your birth certificate. Now, all we need to do is find out a place for you to stay. But, we ARE leaving tonight! I'll tell you that." he said happily. The light purple hue darkened as I grew happier.

"But, we can't have your eyes changing colors in front of people, so I've made custom contacts that help you control it. Plus, they can be reused." It was then that I noticed a little case in his left hand, and the diploma and birth certificate in the right. I gratefully took them, and set them on my bed. I then slid my dufflebag out from under my bed, wincing at the pain coming from my back, and unzipped it. I set the contacts and papers inside, and I froze when I saw a gun placed into the bag as well. I looked up at Dr. Stephénz with a questioning look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're going to need this Bryce." He whispered. I hesitantly nodded and zipped up the dufflebag and slid it back under my bed. _Why will I need it? Will I HAVE to kill? I don't want to..._ my mind spoke. And it's true, I really _don't_ want to hurt anyone. I just want to leave this place. I sighed, knowing that my day won't go well once I get downstairs.

   I got up from my crouched position and walked out my door. Then, down the steps. The sickening sweet smell of chocolate pancakes filled my nose. I hate it. But, I still walked down the steps, and into the kitchen to find my father, was the one who made these. I knew something was off, but I have no choice really. I'm going to have to eat these sadly.

"Morning Son!" He greeted. I stopped moving and stared at him.  _Did he just call me..'son'?_ I asked myself.

"Oh...h-hello father. Lovely morning, isn't it?" I asked him. He smiled, and it was a genuine one, not the ones that were meant to make me scared. I didn't return the smile, but I softened my facial features.

"Are these chocolate pancakes? I uh, I don't really like those anymore..." I told him. His smile wavered, but didn't falter.

"Come on Brycey! Try one, I made them  _just for you_!" He cooed. A white hue covered my vision and I shuddered. There definitely was something wrong with these...'pancakes'.

"Well...I...should use the restroom first, I'll be back father!" I said hurriedly, and speed-walked up the steps. I went into my room and pulled my dufflebag our from under my bed. I unzipped it and grabbed the contacts and put them on. It was bard at first, but I eventually got it. I put them back in the bag and grabbed the....gun. My mind screamed at me but I may need this. I jumped when I heard my door open, I'm gonna die if this is my father...

"What happened to the plan?" Stephénz quietly asked.

"Father made me 'pancakes' but I'm pretty sure they're drugged, we need to leave, now!" I told him. He nodded and took my bag and walked down the steps, very carefully. I followed suit, making sure to stay low and quiet as we passed the kitchen, I heard father tap his foot impatiently and I shuddered. But, I kept going. We creeped downstairs and went into the garage. I smiled slightly as my vision started to have a purple tint grow around it. I was half tempted to shout in victory, but that's just stupid. I then felt a stinging pain in my neck and I grabbed it.

"S-stephénz!" I called. He turned around and cursed, before running to his car and grabbing something from the back and rushing over. He placed it on my neck, it was a LoZ necklace, I think. I'm not good with video games. I heard the garage door slam open and we started to run.  _Oh no! Run Bryce!_ I screamed to myself. I yelped and fell to the ground suddenly, I looked down to see that my leg was shot. I panicked and white grew in my vision. Nonetheless, I pulled myself up and limped over to the car. Stephénz looked at the blood running from my leg and he bit his lip. I felt something graze my thigh and I held back a scream. I turned around slightly and shot a bullet. I heard the pained scream from my father and I felt my heart sink.

   I ran to the car and scrambled to get in, Stephénz threw my stuff in the back and prepared to get in the passengers seat. That was, before a bullet passed through his eye. I screamed in horror, just like I did with Ms. Greene but this time, Stephénz was still alive. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes before collapsing to the floor, dead. I felt myself on the edge of hyperventilating but I forced myself not to. I grabbed the keys that laid on the passengers seat and put then in the ignition and turned it. I let myself breathe once I heard the engine start and I turned the car in reverse, Stephénz had taken me out once or twice to learn how to drive. I saw my father start to approach the car and I put the car in gear and hit the gas pedal. My eyes went from white, to yellowish purple as I hit the main road. I was free!

"I'll never forget you Stehpénz, that's my promise." I whispered. I hit the breaks at a red light and looked in the mirror, my eyes looked normal but in my eyes, the colors were VERY visible. But, at least no one can pick me out from a crowd. I smiled and looked back at the road. Alas, my smile soon faded.  _Great job little Brycey, now you're all alone~!_ A voice in my head taunted. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. I just now realized, I have no place to go. But, I can drive out of here, if I don't bleed out first. I looked at the gas tank and saw that it was practically full. 

"A tiny stop won't hurt." I mumbled to myself. I put my turn signal on and pulled over, before taking the key out of the ignition and getting out. I hadn't locked it, but I like having the key with me. I limped over to the back and looked around. There were medical kits, guns, and a letter. I bit my lip and stuffed it in my pocket for later. I grabbed one of the medical kits and opened it up, and smiled at the contents.  _This'll help for now._ I concluded. I kept the gun out of sight of bypassers, who paid me no attention and I rolled up my pant leg.

"-at's he doing?"

"I don't know babe."

"Is he okay? M-maybe we should help him!" Two voices whispered. My blood ran cold and I grabbed the gun from beside me and pointed it at two men.

"L-leave me alone. I-i'll shoot!" I told them. I tried to be confident but I failed. My vision gave off a hue of white, and yellow. I looked at the two men. The taller one had a long, red beard and was clutching the shorter one, while holding his hand up, like he was going to catch the bullet.

"Look, I can see that you don't want to shoot us. Let us help. It's okay..." The taller one whispered. I gripped my gun tighter and I started to tremble. My leg buckled and I almost fell.

"Please, l-leave!" I commanded. Tears threatened to spew from my eyes but I refuse. The taller male let the shorter one go, he had baby blue eyes and had chestnut hair. 

"Let us help..." The taller one cooed. The tears became too strong, and I let out a sob, falling to the ground.  _You're weak. Look at what you've done. You killed Stephénz, and now, his death will be in vain. It's YOUR fault Bryce! YOU killed Stephénz!_ my mind screamed. I gripped my head and shook it, trying to get the thoughts away. I felt warmth come from my sides, and I looked up, the two men were...hugging me? I j-just tried to kill them!

"Why?" I choked out. "I was a-about to kill you..why?" I asked them. I wanted to crumble into their arms, but I can't.

"Because, I can see that you don't want to hurt anyone..." The taller male whispered. More tears flowed down my face as I pushed the two away, and attempted to get up. My leg buckled once more and I gripped the shorter male's arm to steady myself. My leg was not cooperating with me, and I had no choice but to hold onto the male.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was gentle and sweet, like Ms. Greene's....

"Y-yeah...I think." I lied. They can't know what I've done. The taller male scanned my body, and he made a choking noise once he looked at my left leg. 

"What the fuck happened?!" He yelled. I flinched and whimpered at his tone, but still gave an answer.

"..a b-bullet."

"Who the hell shot you?!" He asked angrily. I could practically  _feel_ his anger.

"Someone I never want to see EVER again!" I growled. The man's face softened and he let out a sigh.

"How about you come home with us? Our friend Ryan should be able to help your leg."

"I can take care of m-myself. I'm fine!" I argued. The shorter one shook his head.

"No, you're not. You have to use me so you can stand, that is not fine." He said plainly. His voice held the emotion, his face just dulled it out. I tried to make come up with a defense but I came up short. So, I let out a defeated sigh and looked at the taller male.

"Fine, I'll stay...I have no where else to go anyways." I told them, but, I muttered the last part. The shorter male noticed it, I'm sure but didn't say anything.

"Let me just get my things.." I mumbled. The shorter male helped me limp to the car and I opened the back doors or whatever they're called and grabbed my dufflebag.

"That's....ALL you have?" He questioned. I just gave him a faint nod and limped over to the other car.

"Delly, you drive...uh..."

"My name is Bryce..." I muttered to him.

"Right. Delly, you take Bryce to our house, I'll take the other car."

"N-no! It's fine!" I yelled to him. He raised his eyebrows but shrugged. I'm glad that we're leaving the car...

"Okay Mr. Bryce, ready?" The taller male asked.

"Yeah but, what are your guys' names?"

 

"Oh, I'm Luke." The taller one said.

"And I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Delirious." The shorter one replied.

 

"Well, nice to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Luke and Delly are here!
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm sorry Stephénz.....


	5. Tiny Little Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce gets his leg patched up, yet he has so many tiny wounds to worry about as well.

   I sat in the back, watching Luke and Delirious interact. They seemed so happy with each other, it's nice. I've never seen people be this happy before, it's a nice change of pace. The two were laughing and smiling, they looked at peace. As I said, it's nice.

"Hey Bryce, you mind telling us  _how_ you got shot?" Delirious asked, his voice switched from happy, to serious in a snap. I looked down, my eyes tinting a light blue.

"I'd...rather not speak of it...let's just say that I didn't have the best childhood." I mumbled. Luke made a tiny 'aww' and a frown grew on his face. I let out a sigh and looked away from the two.

"Hey Lukey, how long'll it be before we get home?"

"Around two minutes." Luke replied quietly. It was like they didn't want me to hear them. I frowned and kept gazing out the window, I used my hand to prop my head up, it hurt, but I didn't mind. The car passed the trees, and the wind gently blew the leaves. It was a pretty sight in all honesty. I hummed quietly and watched Luke pull into their drive way. My vision started to give off a tint of white and purple. The two got out of the car but I stayed, I don't really know if I can trust them...yet.

"C'mon Bryce. It's okay." Delirious said softly. I hesitated but gave him a faint nod and grabbed my dufflebag from beside me and got out of the car. My leg hurt but I kept myself steady as I limped to the door. Luke cautiously looked behind his shoulder, at me, before opening the door. My brain went into a panic all of a sudden and I pressed myself against the wall, trying not to be seen. 

"Hey Luke! Heya Jon!" The other male, Ryan greeted. His voice sounded somewhat sweet to my ears, it felt weird. 

"Heya Ohm! So...we have a guest...."

"A guest? Like Tyler or Brock or....?"

"No. His name's Bryce and...he needs your help." Delirious said quietly. I shook and took a deep breath, and I wobbled into the house. The other man, Ryan or Ohm or whoever he was looked me up and down skeptically. His face then softened and he had a smile.

"Hello Bryce, my name's Ryan, but you can call me Ohm, if you want." He said with a shrug. I gave a painful nod and kept myself from falling to the ground.

"H-hello...but Delirious is r-right...I kind of n-need help..." I muttered quietly. Ryan's eyebrows went up and he scanned my body once more, his eyes widening when he saw my bullet wound.

"Holy shit! When did this happen?!"

"About three hours ago...I t-think. It really hurts so, if y-you could help I'll be on my way..." Delirious let out a strained laugh at what I said.

"Uhh no. I heard you back there Bryce, you said you had no place to go, so you're staying with us for now. Got it? Luke, Ohm, and I'll help you adjust to being around  _good_ people." I had no choice but to nod, and Ryan looked so darn confused.

"Wha-...never mind. Bryce, uhh...here, lie down on the couch, face down." Ryan softly requested. I nodded and set my bag down, and limped over to the couch and lied face down. 

"Heya Del, mind getting me some scissors? This is pretty far up on the thigh so I'm just going to cut the fabric away."

"Got it Ry." Delirious said, and walked off. He came back a few moments later, and I heard something being exchanged from the two men, most likely the scissors.

"Okay Bryce, you gotta hold still now."

"O-okay..." I said quietly, my voice sounded weak, and it was muffled by the couch so it sounded quieter than it was. I felt something lift up part of my jeans, and cut it away. I took in a deep breath and held it, so I wouldn't freak out. I felt more pieces be stripped away, and soon enough, the cold draft from the room hit the bare part of my leg. I shivered at the sudden cold, and Ryan waited for me to stop, thankfully. 

"Fuck. The damn bullet shattered...shit." He mumbled. I let go of the breath I was holding and sucked in another one. I heard a little snapping sound and I assumed it's the medical kit.

"Now Bryce, this is the part that's gonna hurt like hell, so hold on, 'kay?" Ryan asked gently. I nodded and shut my eyes. I then felt something metal go into my wound, searching around for the bullet pieces, and I let out a tiny muffled whimper. But, it wasn't because it hurt, it reminded me of father. The images of his twisted face, the faint pain that surged through my body, and the metallic scent of blood that filled my nose made tears fall down my face, before they were soaked into the couch. I felt the metal piece be taken out and I let out a shaky breath.  _Breathe in and out, you're safe. It's okay._ I wanted to believe my thoughts, I know they're true, I  _know_ it. My paranoid mind doesn't care. The fear overwhelmed me and I let out a tiny sob, my body shaking. 

"Shhh, it's okay Brycey..." Ryan cooed, I appreciate him trying to help but that only made it worse. But, I pulled myself together and stopped crying, and nodded so he can continue. I bit my cheek to stop crying, and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. I pressed my tounge against the spot, trying to stop the bleeding. The pain from my leg got somewhat numbed out due to my cheek. And I just started counting.

_One two, they'll help you..._

_Three Four, break down that door..._

_Five Six, they won't treat you like sticks..._

_Seven Eight, they'll help your fate..._

_Nine Ten, you'll never see your wretched father again..._

  I repeated those lines in my head, each time I grew much calmer. Singing has always calmed me down, and it's never failed. At least, not yet. I let out another shaky breath as I felt the rest of my pant leg being cut off. I sucked in a tiny sliver of oxygen and waited for Ryan to wrap my leg up. 

"Okay...all done." Ryan muttered. I let out a sigh of relief and carefully flipped myself over.

"T-thank you Ryan." 

"It's no problem Bryce, but now you owe me some answers."

"C-can't that w-wait a day or t-two? I...I just don't feel c-comfortable talking about it." I asked him. Ryan let out a sigh.

"Sure. But, you at least owe me an answer to where you got those bruises. They're all over your leg and neck and chin..what happened?" His voice was tiny and comforting, it was sweet music to my ears.

"Well...as I told those two...I never had the best childhood..." I mumbled. Ryan let out a tiny  _Oh_ and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Okay, well, how about you tell me about yourself? Then I'll tell you about me." Ryan said, he acted as if it were a promise from how he said it. My eyes gave off a hue of dark green and I sighed.

"Well...my name is Bryce McQuaid. I lived with my father all of my life, I never knew my mom. My birthday is April 20th, I love the color purple...uhh...my relationship with my father wasn't the best...as you can see. And...that's it." I told him. Everything was true except the last part. Ryan held a tiny smile on his face.

"I guess it's my turn then. My name is Ryan Dennis, and Delirious is actually my little brother. We both had an older sister but she passed away two years ago from cancer... My family was pretty poor, and Jonathan and I had to live with Luke for a while, and when we finally got enough money to get our own place, Luke and Del here got together so we just stayed. It's nice here. My favorite color is grey, and I adore little bunnies. Oh, and my birthday is November 16." He told me with a smile. I was smiling as well, but I'm so surprised that he shared everything so openly. I definitely wouldn'tve but then again, I'm not him. He had a pretty good life compared to mine, but they can't know that.

"Cool. Umm, do you mind me asking where I'd sleep? I'm kind of tired..." I lied. I just want to be alone for the most part. Ryan flashed me a smile.

"Yeah, we have a spare room, but I wouldn't recommend walking. Maybe I could carry you?" He asked with a slight smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke roll his eyes.

"Wow Ryan, way to be a creep!"

"What? I wanted to do Bryce a favor!" He retorted. My blood ran cold and my eyes were tinted a light blue. Dr. Stephénz ran through my mind, including the image of him grasping his eye... I held back my tears and smiled slightly.

"You know what, I wouldn't mind if you carried me, but only for today Ryan." I spoke. His face lit up and he grinned. Ryan walked over and picked me up, and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey Luke, you're bringing his stuff up."

"I fucking knew it.." Luke grumbled. I let out a tiny laugh and the trio stared at me. I ducked my head down and looked away. I yawned at curled up against Ryan's chest. Maybe this won't be so bad...

   I looked up to see Ryan smiling as he walked into a bright purple room. I smiled at the color and let Ryan set me down on the bed.

"Thanks Ryan. For everything today...and tell Delirious and Luke thank you as well." I mumbled.

"Sure thing Bryce, g'nignt."

"Night.." I muttered. I closed my eyes and smiled.

 

_Maybe I can heal these tiny little wounds in my heart after all...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, I made the guys a little more sympathetic to the smol/tol Bryce. But, that's because Bryce is too darn adorable.


	6. Little Blonde Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Ryan's point of view.

   I looked at Bryce once more, he seems so fragile, like if I hurt him or say the wrong thing he'll break. Well, he did break earlier, and I know it wasn't because of the pain in his leg. When Bryce arrived with the two, his face seemed void of any emotion except for confusion. And a little bit of pain but his eyes weren't red or puffy. He didn't cry. So I guess something I said made him snap.

"Ryan, he'll be fine. Now move your fat ass so I can put his stuff in his room." Luke said with a groan. I let out a tiny laugh and stepped aside so he can put Bryce's stuff down. He shut off the light and closed the door. 

"So, I'm guessing you want the full story?"

"You read my mind Toonz."

"...fine, lemme just get Delly first." Luke mumbled.

"What'cha need?" A tiny voice asked. I looked over to find Delirious standing there, holding a blue teddy bear that Luke and I gave him.

"Details, I need details, but we should go downstairs first. C'mon." I told them quietly. They nodded and headed down the stairs, I then cracked Bryce's door open and looked inside. He was sound asleep.  _Good_. I walked downstairs and into the living room. A yawn escaped my lips I and sat on the chair, while the two sat on the couch.

"Alright, story time boys. What happened?"

Delirious sighed and bit his lip. "Well," he said hesitantly, "Luke and I were coming back from the movies and we saw a random guy sitting somewhat in the trunk of his car, fiddling with a first-aid kit. I told Luke to pull over and when he did I noticed a trickle of blood running down his shoes. We were asking each other questions because we didn't want him to see us, and then he...pulled a gun out on us. In all honesty, he didn't look scary, he looked like he was the scared one to be honest. Luke then talked to him and calmed him down, that was where he noticed the bullet wound. And I can't remember if Luke asked him something else but, he just fell to the floor and cried.." Delirious said quietly. _So, he DID cry....and it wasn't because of the pain..._

"I helped him up and we got his stuff. Bryce though, said to leave the car he was in...I'm not sure why but he had his reasons I suppose."

 _"Yeah, I do have my reasons. Y'know Ryan, I could've told you that stuff, just not how I got shot."_ a voice said. I turned around to see a worn out Bryce, his eyes were red and puffy, again. I jumped up and speed-walked over to him.

"Bryce! What're you doing up?"

"...the usual. Just haunting nightmares again, no biggie." He mumbled under his breath. Bryce limped off to..somewhere and I bit my lip and followed him.

"I can hear you Ryan..." he mumbled. My eyes widened, I wasn't even making a sound! How could he...? _This blonde boy is very interesting._ "I'm just going into the bathroom."

"Oh..okay then." I said awkwardly. Bryce turned and flashed me a smile before stepping into the room, and closing the door. I opened my mouth to say something but soon closed it and walked back over to Del and Luke.

"So...apparently Bryce has super hearing." I said in a low whisper.

"Okay...and?"

"....that's it. Uhh..OH! The guys called. They wanted to get together in about two weeks, I told them I'd talk it out with you guys. But, Marcel, Scotty....WINK, Sp00n, Brock, and Brian...WINK. Won't be there."

"Okay, that's fine but did you HAVE to say the wink?"

"Yes, yes I did." 

"Fuck off Ryan."

"I love you too little bro~" I cooed. Jon just rolled his eyes and pressed his face into Luke's shoulder.

"So...other people are coming?" A tiny voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Bryce, holding a little plastic container.

"What's that you got?"

"My contacts....I might've forgot to take them out?" Bryce asked with a laugh. It's....really nice to see him smiling. I let out a soft chuckle and so did gay and gayer. Bryce looked over to Jon and Luke and cooed.

"Aww, you're so cute like that!" 

"Yeah, they are.." 

"Hey! We're right here Ryan! So shut the fuck up!" Del yelled. Bryce looked at Delirious like a deer to a headlight.

"Uuh...earth to Brycey? I asked, walking over and waving a hand in front of his face. He lightly smacked his head and swatted my hand away.

"Sorry, it's just that I usually don't hear people curse..."

"It's fine! Now Ryan, stop being a creep and step away from the steps!" Delirious commanded.

"Yes mom..." I mumbled. Delirious rolled his eyes and Luke whispered something in Delirious' ear that made him squeak and blush. He huffed and slapped Luke's face lightly and laughed. I let out a yawn and ruined the entire damn moment. Shit.

"Well, I'm going to...head upstairs. G'night Del. And Luke..and you too Bryce." I said, and walked up the steps. Soon enough, I heard a tiny  _Thank You Both_ and footsteps. Obviously, it was Bryce. And I simply walked past his room, looking back a little to see him enter his room.

"He's a fucking mystery..." I mumbled. Whether he's a good one or a bad one, I have no clue but I know that I  _need_ to know his story. I probably shouldn't dig into his business, but my mind is screaming at me to. I let out a tiny laugh and walked into my room, not bothering to shut the door. I'm probably not going to sleep, again, so why bother?

   I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes. I try to fall asleep at night, but everyday I fail. I was about to get up until I heard faint humming come from Bryce's room. I smiled a tiny bit and my eyes suddenly felt heavier. Soon, his humming turned into light singing.

 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

 

  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day:_

 

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else could come between._

_But now you've left me and love another;_

_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

 

 

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away..._

 

  Tears stung my eyelids at the song, but nonetheless, I fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry this is short! I'll have a longer one tomorrow, I promise!


	7. Shopping Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes through Bryce's clothes, and he doesn't have much so they decide to go to the store.
> 
>  
> 
> ......a week after Bryce arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're in Bryce's perspective again! Yay!
> 
> Plus, he likes to freak Ohm out.

   I groaned and flipped over so I was laying on my back. This week with Ryan and Luke and Delirious have been nice. It's been fun actually. I feel like I'm somewhat warming up to them but Ryan...that sneaky rabbit. He keeps trying to spy on me at times. Actually, I've turned around and scared him at times, causing him to squeak and call me a cheater. I guess I technically am, since my first major test was the hearing thing. I opened my eyes to the sound of ruffling. I sat up to see Luke in my bag. My eyes tinted white, but thankfully I have my contacts on, right?! I shifted forward and ended up falling on my bag.

"What'cha doooing?" I asked with a laugh. Luke freaked out and shot up, before tripping over my legs and falling on to my bed.

"The fuck Bryce?!" Luke yelled. I smiled and my eyes tinted a light purple. I heard footsteps, and they came closer to my room. I grinned and got up, and pressed myself against the wall. I saw Delirious come in and I yelled  _Boo!_

"HOLYSHI..what the hell Bryce?!" He yelled. I laughed and smiled.

"Luke tried to go through my stuff so I scared him!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah, y'know Bryce, you have like, super hearing. I didn't hear Del so how did you?" Luke asked.

My eyes widened for a split second before I shut them and put on a weak smile. "I guess I have super hearing then. Maybe that's how I scare Ryan....that's currently behind Delirious."

"DAMNIT BRYCE!" Ryan yelled. Delirious jumped forward, I stepped aside and let him jump onto Luke, who caught him with ease.

"What Ryan? You're not that much of a sneaky rabbit!" I said with a giggle.

Relief, I think, washed over Ryan's face as he gave me a smile. "Heh, maybe I am and I'm going easy."

"Your screams say otherwise..."

"The-....hmmph!" Ryan turned his back to me.

I shrugged. "So Luke, why where you in my bag?"

"..to see if you needed clothes." Luke said quietly.

"T-that's it? You could've  _asked_ me! That would've been so much easier Luke." I said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes. "But do you need any clothes?"

"...I mean...I'm fine...but..."

"Do you need any clothes?" Luke asked again. 

A sigh of defeat escaped my lips. "Yeah...I do..." I mumbled. My eyes were soon tinted green and purple. Luke gave me a carefree smile and I heard someone behind me move just a tiny bit, and I ducked. Two fingers hit each other and I laughed.

"Do I need to go hunt some not-so-sneaky rabbits, Mr. Ohm?" 

Ryan's face paled slightly and he bolted out the room and down the steps. "IMGOODTHANKS" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"I have never seen Ryan do that before...ever." Delirious said, his eyes filled with astonishment and mischief.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. "Nope! It's AWESOME!" He yelled. I let out a chuckle as did Luke. It felt nice here.  _See? It's okay sweetheart. We told you you'd be okay...just remember me and your dad, okay Brycey?_ a tiny voice said in my head. I froze, I heard that voice before. But, I don't know where...but they mentioned my...father. Why? I shook lightly and tried to compose myself. It worked for the most part and my eyes gave off a white tint.

"Hey, you a'ight?" Luke questioned. 

I looked at Luke and nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm fine. So, I guess we're going to the store?" I asked, changing the subject. Luke nodded and took a deep breath.

"That means a certain Ohm needs to get a shower and get dressed and stop being a little bitch!!" He yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a little bitch!" Ryan yelled through the house. Delirious laughed and I smiled. Ryan came stomping up the steps.

"Bryce, am I a little bitch?" He asked, the tone of his voice overly serious.

"Well...when I scare you...yeah. But other times, no." I admitted.

Ryan smiled. "See? I'm no-waitaminute. I am  _not_ a bitch!...just- let's just go to the mall already. I took my shower earlier. Dumbass..." I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, you should've heard Luke scream! It was the best!" 

"Fuck off Bryce!" He mumbled.

I smirked and faced toward Delirious and Luke. "I think Jonathan would rather do that. I mean, I've  _heard_ you guys. And...uuugh!" I shuddered in disgust while the couple blushed.

"Hey, for a guy who barely knows anything useful, you at least know about sex." Ryan said playfully. I growled lightly as my eyes tinted red. 

Ryan's eyes widened slightly. "Fuck! I didn't mean it like that Bryce! It was a simple joke!"

///

_"Aww, come on Brycey, it was a simple joke!_

_\\\\\_

  My eyes widened at the sudden memory and I surpressed the urge to gag. I need to think of an excuse.

"..I'm..gonna go to the bathroom." I mumbled, they nodded and I ran downstairs and to the bathroom. The pain that hit my leg was small, but annoying. It healed within the second day, perks of major test two. I yanked the bathroom door open and lifted up the toilet lid as I then emptied my stomach. The remnants of last night's lunch and dinner went away in a few sickening seconds. They left an acidic aftertaste that made me throw up more. I kept throwing up to the point where it hurt to do so. I refused to look at the inside of the toilet bowl and flushed it without thinking. I wobbled as I stood up, and I looked in the mirror. My eyes were vibrant again, and I looked somewhat...normal. I cringed once I saw the drool that dribbled down my chin and I wiped it up with a little bit of toiletpaper.

   A question soon rang through my head,  _How haven't they noticed your scar?_ , and I actually wondered that. I lifted the hair that covered the part of skin above my left eye and looked at the dark scar. I shuddered. That, is how Dr. Stephénz died...that head pain I was experiencing, it was due to the darn chip my father placed on my brain. Luckily, Stephénz made an 'antidote'. It was the little necklace I'm wearing. I ran mythumb over the smooth edges of it and smiled. This necklace, is the last thing I had to remember the man who was like my father. But, a good father. I...still need to check that note I found though, I feel like it's important somehow. I froze at the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bryce, you know there's an upstairs bathroom too, right? Well, even if you do, hurry up! We need to go!" Delirious yelled.

"G-got it Del!" I answered. I looked in the mirror and placed my hair in front of the scar, and wet it down slightly. I took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom. Everyone was standing there waiting. I looked away and went to the shoe rack to, obviously, get my shoes. I just slipped them on right then and there so we can go.

"Ready to go to the mall Bryce?" Ryan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good!"

"...I hate shopping." Delirious mumbled.

I laughed. "Same here. I've only been shopping twice and I hated it."

"Pfft, try like, twenty times with these dorks. They freak out over  _every_ hoodie they find." He said with a groan. I patted his shoulder and walked out the door.

Ryan was holding it and as I walked he whispered, "There you go ma'am." I smiled behind Ryan's back and walked past. I walked down a tiny set of steps and to the car. Jonathan ran to the driver's side and Luke went to the passenger's, leaving me and Ryan to the back.

I smirked and held the car door open. "After you ma'am." Ryan's face flushed at the statement and he got into the back. He sat on the farthest end.  _Good._ My mind told me. I'd have to agree. It's nice to be living with them but, I can't trust them. My mind won't allow it. The last few days the voices in my head have been screaming for me to leave, I almost did last night...but I wussed out and went back to bed. Jonathan started to drive and we sat in comfortable silence, until he put the radio on.

   Ryan looked over at me and smiled. "Bryce, I uh, never said this but you have a nice singing voice." My face went pale and my vision tinted green and purple, and a hint of white.

"O-oh...you hear me sing....t-thanks?" I mumbled awkwardly. I've never been complimented before in all honesty. Ryan still held his smile.

"No problem Bryce. Actually, it's been helping me sleep." He admitted, his face turned red as well as his ears. I let out a giggle and now my vision was just tinted purple.

"Aww, your face is red!" I cooed. He frowned and tried to hide his face in his hands. I smiled and yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"You tired? I mean, if it was you downstairs at four o'clock in the morning then I'd imagine so..." He mumbled.

I looked down and twiddled my thumbs, trying to ignore what Ryan said. I sighed, "Yeah, that was me."

"I knew it..Del and Luke are always asleep, and if it wasn't me then it had to be you. Anyways...you can sleep in the car, the mall's about a half an hour from here." He said with a lighthearted smile. 

I looked at Ryan and shrugged, scooching myself over to the right so I could lay my head on the seatbelt. I hummed lightly, a force of habit. And I was surprised when Ryan hummed along. I smiled, and fell asleep.

|||

   "Bryce, wake up. We're here." A voice whispered. I groaned and pushed my face into whatever was cushioning it.

"Just two more minutes father..." I mumbled instinctively.

"Father? Bryce, it's the sneaky little rabbit."  _Ryan_ said with a laugh.

My eyes shot open. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it's a force of habit!"

Ryan just laughed. "It's fine. Now, get up. We're here at the mall!" He squealed. 

"Delirious, now I feel your pain...." I mumbled, earning a laugh from the man. I pulled away and rubbed my cheek. 

"Aw...now it's cold....wait. Ryan, weren't you sitting on the  _other_ side of the car? And wasn't I leaning on  _the seatbelt_?" I asked, heat spreading on my face. My eyes were tinted a dark orange and Ryan's face was yet again, red.

"S-so what? Come on!" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Then I realized, this is a mall full of  _hundreds_ of strangers. Fear began to grow, starting in my stomach, and moving up to my lungs, crushing them.  _You know Bryce, your father could be there~ Keep your eyes peeled, and watch your back~_ a nasty voice taunted. That one, has kept me up for weeks in a row, spewing negative thoughts into my brain.  _That won't happen! Don't worry sweetheart!_ a diffent voice cooed. The two began shouting at eachother, making it impossible to think or hear. 

Ryan walked up to me with a confused looks and waved his hand in front of my face. And, the voices just stopped.

I blinked and hit my head lightly. "Did I just space out?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked, his voiced laced with worry. This isn't the first time I've done this. 

I just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon." I mumbled, I grasped his hand and dragged him to the entrance, where Luke and Jonathan were waiting. I sent them an apologetic smile and they returned it with their own, happy smile.  _Youre getting too attached. Stop Bryce. While you're able to._ A very tiny voice mumbled. That one, was the peace keeper, they never chose sides and they didn't talk much, like the others. I decided to listen to him and I let Ryan's hand go.

   Luke smiled and wandered around, not straying from the group that much. I looked around, the place was so big. There were so many stores...so many  _people._ My eyes were soon tinted white, to me obviously. I felt myself being dragged, not just out of my thoughts but literally dragged. I looked over to see Ryan pulling me to a hoodie shop called,  _Hoodie Goodies,_ I laughed at the name as we walked into the store. My eyes were immedietly drawn to a purple hoodie with little feathers drooping from the arms and a little chicken beak on the top. I giggled and walked over to it. I looked at the price tag, it was two dollars...how? Eh, who cares? My gaze wandered over to Ohm, who saw a hoddie with an Omega sign on the back and bunny ears on the hood.

   I giggled and looked over to Luke, he had a little red hoodie with devil horns on the top and I tiny tail that was attached to it. Delirious, he got a baby blue hoodie that had little bear ears on the top, and on the back there were the words, "I  **LOVE** TEDDYBEARS!!" 

   I laughed and smiled, I then held the hoodie up, and it seems a little big but I don't care. I walked over to Luke, holding the hoodie. "Can I please get it?" I asked in a small voice.

Luke smiled and laughed. "Yeah! I mean, you're getting clothes anyway! Might as well get an adorable hoodie!" He squealed. I laughed once more. He looked at the price and handed me the money. I took it and walked up to the cashier, and handed them the hoodie. The cashier was blonde, and was constantly fiddling with her hair.

"That'll be two dollars sweetheart!" She cooed. 

I handed her the money and put on a fake smile. "My name's Bryce. Not sweetheart." I said, my voice was soft, but stern.

She frowned and handed me the hoodie. "Here you go,  _Bryce_." She said bitterly. I just shrugged and walked back to my three...friends? No. Roommates? No. Umm...I don't know what to call them.

   Luke went up in line, and the cashier immedietly called him sweetheart and played with her hair. Luke looked extremely uncomfortable so I sent her a glare and she shut up, and handed him his hoodie. He walked back and Ohm went up, then Delirious. Each coming back with an uncomfortable look on their faces.

Ohm walked out of the store, and us three followed like ducklings. "She was...weird." He mumbled. I nodded and Luke did too.

"She was horny, probably." Delirious said with a laugh. I uh, have no idea what that means. But, I decided to not ask that question. 

"So, where to next?" Ohm asked. I shrugged but Luke's face lit up and Delirious groaned. Luke then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a random shop, I didn't even get to see the name! But, we still went in. I looked around, not moving. At least, until Luke pulled me to the men's section of the shop.

"So, what're your favorite colors?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled, my vision tinting a dark purple, hey! "Dark Purple, Dark blue, Orange, and Black."

Luke nodded and ran around. I just waited there, and about two minutes later he came back with eight shirts, two of each color. "I have no idea what size you are so try them on!" He demanded. I blinked.  _You can try things on?_

I shrugged. "Okay, where do I do that?"

"Behind you."

I turned around and my eyes tinted orange. "Oh." I mumbled. I grabbed the black shirt and stepped inside one of the fitting rooms, inside, there was a large, fullbody mirror, a hook, and a seat. I locked the door behind me and took off my shirt and tears sprung to me eyes at the sight. There were cuts and bruises and scars everywhere. I forced myself to look away.  _Do you think you can really escape your father Bryce? How **pathetic**! _ The voice spat. I shook my head and put the shirt on, it fit pretty well. I even lifted my arms up, and none of my stomach showed for once. I grinned and took the shirt off, and put my other one back on.

   I grabbed the shirt and unlocked the door, and walked out the room. There, I was met with the trio and I gave Luke a thumbs up. He grinned and held out a pair of pants. I sighed and took the pair of pants and gave Luke the shirt. I walked back into the fitting room and locked it. I then took off my shoes and pants, and tried the pair on. It fit pretty well, maybe he checked what size I was earlier. I kicked and the pants didn't rip or suffocate my legs. Yay! I pulled those pants off and put mine on, then my shoes. I grabbed the pants and unlocked the door and gave other thumbs up. Luke smiled and walked up to the cashier, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He bagged my clotched and Luke handed him the money.

"Are we done shopping now?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "Yay!"

Delrious laughed. "What? You don't like shopping?

"Nnnope!"

"Good, I don't either." He said with a smile. My hoodie was tied around Luke's waist, and my mind was begging me to wear it, but they can wait. I walked to the car and waited until Del unlocked it. Then, I sprang inside and sat down. Everyone chuckled and my eyes tinted orange. Ryan sat next to me and I squished into the door.  _Dont get too close!_ the neutral voice warned. I nodded lightly and obeyed. Ryan frowned and looked away. I sighed and buckled myself in, before leaning over and laying my head on the seatbelt. I shut my eyes and hummed, the radio t of so everyone could hear me but oh well. I kept humming until I fell asleep.

|||

   When I awoke, I was in my bed, curled into a shaking ball. The voices begged me to wake up, they teased me and taunted me as well. Well, the bad ones did. 

_Your father's coming!_

_**You're pathetic!** _

_ Stephénz should've killed you! _

_~~Like it or not, you're just a waste of space and time!~~ _

_J **U** S ~~T~~ D **I** E  ~~A~~ L **R** E ~~A~~ D **Y**! ~~!~~_

 

They screamed the words in unison. I whimpered and dug at my skin. "Please...stop." I whispered. They kept screaming and yelling. I shook so hard. I tried to get up, but I was stuck. I couldn't go anywhere.

"Please..please..plea-please..." I whimpered. Tears flowed freely down my face and I yelped when my door was opened. It was a distressed Ryan. 

   Ryan looked at my shaking and crying form and rushed over, he gave me a hug that made all the voices go away. I started sobbing into his chest and he rubbed my back. Ryan sighed and picked me up, I didn't fight back. He carried me to his room and laid me down before crawling over to the other side of the bed. I covered my face until my hands were pryed away gently.

"It's okay Bryce, I'm here. What happened?" He cooed. I just shook my head and brought my hands back over to my face. Ryan sighed once more and scooched over before wrapping me in another hug. I pressed my face into his shoulder, taking in his scent. It was the calming aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. My breathing eventually became regulated and I stopped crying. Ryan was lying down patiently, and it was now that I realized that I knocked Ryan onto his back. I tried to apologise but I couldn't make a sound. I just wrapped my arms around myself and snuggled into his chest. Ryan pulled the covers up and sighed contently and softly.

"G'night Brycey...sweet dreams..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just going to say
> 
> •Bryce yes, has warmed up to them, but keeps his distance.  
> •He only freaks people out when he's uncomfortable, like with Luke going through his things and Ohm following him.
> 
>  
> 
> And, I would've gotten this out sooner but my brothers are letting me live the dream of roasting to death in my room. Thanks! :)


	8. Nightmares and Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, something thing Bryce has been used to for years. But sometimes, they get worse, oh ever so worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filled with fluff, I need it in my life!

I snapped my eyes open. There was nothing but black, it was just a plain void that led to nowhere, at least from what I can see. I tried to lift my arms, but I can't. I can't lift my legs either. I struggled against the imaginary binds holding me in place, and I gasped when I broke free. I started to fall, wind rushing past my face as I let out a voiceless scream. My eyes didn't show any color. My vision started to go hazy as I saw a little white light emit around my form. Another voiceless scream left my lips and I shut my eyes tightly. Wind suddenly stopped rushing past my face and my eyes were pried open, to reveal a tiny, blonde woman with dirty blonde hair and stunning green eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry sweetheart....I'm so, so sorry.."_ she whispered. Her voice cracked and so did she. I was then dropped and I hit a solid ground, vines wrapped around my arms and legs, making me unable to move. I whimpered, and I heard it. I sounded so weak, so beaten, so....me.

   Two familiar forest green eyes stared at Bryce.  _Father._ I looked around as everything came into color, S-stephénz! He's okay! I tried to run to him but the vines held me back. I called out for him and he turned, I gasped in horror and tears stung my eyes. His right eye gushed blood, and his face was deathly pale.

 _"W..h...y?"_ he croaked out. I tried to tell him I wanted to be the one that died, he should be alive, and that I'm so sorry, but I only let out a sob. The tears floating into the air and crystallizing, then they began to come closing to me. I screamed out the one name I could,  _Ryan._ When nobody came I yelled more names.  _Delirious. Luke. M-mom..._ I sounded so pathetic.

   My father grinned and he stepped closer, I scooched back to the wall, and the vines held me tighter. He wrapped his arms around my throat, cutting off my oxygen supply. I tried to move my arms, I prayed that someone will help.

 

_R. Y. A. N._

 

_L. U. K. E._

 

_D. E. L. I. R. I. O. U. S._

 

_M. O. T. H. E. R._

 

_S. T. E. P. H. É. N. Z._

 

_M. S.  G. R. E. E. N. E._

 

 

  Nobody came. Anger surged through my chest and I ripped a hand free, before hitting my father in the nose. He howled in pain and I ran. My eyes were completely red and I felt like I was going to die if I stopped. I then felt a pain in my head, an all too familiar one, I looked down to see my necklace disintegrating. The pain got wore and worse as I collapsed to the floor. 

 

**Bryce...**

 

**Brycey.....?**

 

**Bryce!**

**____**

   I coughed and shot up. Bad idea, the sudden rush made me feel lightheaded and I hissed. I looked around, not only to see myself in a bed, but next to Ryan.

He eyed me up and down before giving me a hug. "Bryce, are you okay?" 

 _No._ "Y-yes."  _You're lying._ "I'm f-fine..."  _This is why no one saved you..._ A gut wrenching sob escaped my lips and I felt,  _felt_ my eyes change. They went to a deathly white, the hue covering everything. I couldn't see.

Ryan softly sighed. "No, no you are not..." He mumbled. My heart dropped.  _You're holding him back! You should've left! Bryce....your mother was right for abandoning you!_ the voice snapped. My eyes widened and I tried to comprehend everything. The frail woman, the words she said, the memory shot through my brain and I sobbed harder. Yet, I tried to push Ryan away. He just held me tighter.

I tried to speak, but it only came out in pathetic stutters. "R-ry....I-i....m...." I shook harder. My own mother's abandoned me. She left me to die. But, surely she had her reasons, right? Right..?

~~Aww, the poor baby! You think mommy didn't want to leave you! Ha! You're pathetic, worthless, ignorant, you're nothing McQuaid. You're just a fucking test dummy. No one loves you, you're a burden, you're going to di-~~

"Bryce!" Ryan yelled softly. I jumped back and fear and the white grew brighter. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I just want to help you..."

I mustered up enough energy to speak, without stuttering, as much. "Y-you...wouldn't e-even begin t-to understand..."

"I could try."

"It's n-not that simple."

"Neither are you, but I figured you out."

_Lies._

_He doesn't know anything._

"No...you ha-haven't even begun to understand m-me.." I whispered in shame. Ryan cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Bryce, the only way to get better is to tell me. Or Cartoonz, or Delirious. Keeping this to yourself isn't going to help anyone..."

_You're wrong..._

_So.....so wrong dear rabbit._

I just shook my head and looked down once more. The evil thoughts swarming my brain, until a coherent thought couldn't even be voiced. This, this is normal. Frankly, I'm surprised when I actually get sleep. 

"Oh...y-you'd be surprised. I'm a freak Ryan....nobody s-should even have to bear l-looking at me!"

"Bryce..."

"What?!" I snapped. Glaring at him, red replacing the deathly white. Ryan stared at me, gawked even.

   Ryan crawled out of his bed, and walked away. He went into another room, and slammed the door. I trembled, in such a dissapointment, I'm such a wimp, I'm such a freak. I blinked back more tears and slid out of his bed, and headed for the door. The one that leads to the hallway, that is. I opened the door, only to be pulled back in and pressed against something...soft....? I rubbed my aching eyes and looked at it, it was a big purple teddybear with terribly soft fur. I stared at the toy, then at Ryan.

"What's t-this for?" I asked. My voice hoarse and raspy.

"It's a gift. You didn't have anything with you, and from what you told me, you never really had anything nice." He said with a smile. I stared at the gift, and smiled slightly.

"T-thank you....but..."

"No buts, this is yours." 

"How did yo-"

"I told you, I figured you out Brycey." Ryan said with a slight smirk. I frowned, light blue and purple tinted my vision.

"Then why are you calling me Brycey....that name just...I hate it." I mumbled.

Ryan's face flushed and he rubbed his neck nervously. "S-sorry. Force of habit...now, can you please get your ass back to bed? This is the second time we've woken up because you've had nightmares, I wanna stop that."

I smiled at Ryan, my face turning a light pink. "Sure..but again, thank you." I mumbled. He grinned and grabbed my hand lightly, and pulled me to the bed. I let out a tiny sigh of content as I laid my head on Ryan's chest.

He wrapped an arm around me shoulder, and mumbled, "Night Bryce."

I smiled and hugged him and the bear.

 

"Goodnight Ohm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...this is the last chapter for a while. Well, tomorrow's is. Wednesday, I'm going to go back and fix all of my mistakes and Thursday-Sunday I'm going to be away. I'm so sorry guys, but on Monday I'll make up for it!


	9. Author's Note

So, I was originally going to make another chapter today, and give you guys some more hints on everyone's backstories. Well, now I can't. Why? Well....I almost passed out earlier today and I'm still not feeling my best. And to add onto that, I'm not going to be making anymore chapters until next Monday. So, I'm really _really_ sorry but you'll just have to wait.

 

 

_Bye~_


	10. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"One little thing can reset the whole cycle with you, huh?" ___
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Maybe....just maybe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah....nothing like Bryce pushing Ohm away.......right?

   "TEDDYBEARS!!!" A voice squealed, my eyes shot open and I jumped back. My back hit the floor _and_ I seethed, but I was still holding my teddybear.

I heard another voice growl lightly, "The fuck Del?!" they growled. I felt two arms lift me back onto the bed, I looked over to see that it was Ryan. And it was Delirious that squealed.

"S-sorry!!" Delirious said quickly. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just...be quieter,  _please_."

Delirious sighed in relief. "Okay..yeah, I got it. Besides, I was about to wake you two up anyways. Luke's made fo-"

I didn't wait for Delirious to finish, I grabbed my teddybear, gave Delirious a tiny hug, and I bolted downstairs. Tiny laughs were audible from where I was. They were laughing at me! Well, I guess that's fine. It was pretty funny.

Luke smiled as soon as I went into the kitchen. "Heya Bryce!"

I was taken back at his positive attitude, but nonetheless smiled. "Heya Luke.."

Luke looked down to my teddybear, and cocked his head to the side. "Did Ohm get you that? Del wouldn't give up his and besides, all of his are blue or red."

"Yep! He apparently got it yesterday or something because he 'figured me out' and got me purple." I said with a laugh. Luke smiled and set down two pancakes on one of the plates, and I noticed there was four. Instead of the normal three...

"Are there....supposed to be four plates?"

Luke stared at me as if I was crazy. "Yeah. You, me, Ohm, and Del, duh!" He said with a laugh. My eyes went to a dark orange tint and my face heated up just a tiny bit.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just...not used to that I guess..." I mumbled. He sent me another smile before a giant yelp was heard from upstairs.

"Boys! You better not be wrestling again! Get your asses down here!" Luke yelled. I heard a voice say,  _Okay mom!_ And I just laughed. Motherly Luke strikes again. Last time, it was the first day I was able to walk and Del was gawking at me the entire time. So, Luke smacked him and made him apologise. It was hilarious. 

Ohm ran into the room, with a laughing Delirious following him, and inevitably falling, bringing Ohm down with him.

"Hey! D-del! Get off me!" Ohm yelled while laughing.

"Hmmm, NOPE!" Delirious said calmly. That was, before Ohm flipped over, tossing Del off his back.

"There! Now you're off! Ooooh! Pancakes!!!" Ohm said, wearing a hungry smile. He got up and sat in the fartheast seat away from me, and practically shoved the food into his mouth. Well, after he ate his bite, Luke smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! You could've choked you dummy!" Luke scolded. 

Ohm smiled sheepishly, "Sorry ma." he mumbled. Luke just sighed and rubbed his head while Delirious cackled and I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Bryce...you can eat y'know." Ohm said with a smile. I looked down at the bear that I still need to name, and walked away to the living room. I set him on the couch and walked back to the kitchen before sitting down. By now, everyone else was eating. I just picked up a fork and cut my food with it before grabbing the syrup and drenching the pancakes in it.

Del let out a tiny giggle, "Why are you making the sea of syrupy-terrors?" he asked in a tiny voice. I just shrugged, a tiny smile resting on my face and a purple hue in my vision. I put the cap on the syrup and used my fork to grab a tiny piece of pancake. It was soggy but I knew it's awwwwesome. I was so close to eating it until I heard something drop and I immedietly dropped the fork. It landed on my white shirt and I sighed before turning my head and hitting it off the wall.

"Sorry Bryce." Luke quietly. I just laughed as my vision became a mix of orange, purple, red, and white. My stomach swirled on the inside but I just kept a smile on my face.

"It's fine. But...what fell?"

"My fork."

I let out a playful sigh. "Of course it was," I looked over at his fork and laughed, "That thing's coated in syrup!"

Luke pressed his lips into a firm line. "Says Mr. Hey-Let's-Murder-The-Pancakes-By-Drowning-Them-In-Syrup!"

"....at least my fork's dry enough to  _not_ be dropped Mr. I-Have-Twenty-Pairs-Of-Scissors-And-Razors-Yet-I-Never-Shave-My-Beard!" I retorted, a tiny giggle bubbling out of my mouth as my vision was now completely purple. 

Delirious laughed and hugged Luke, caressing his beard. "Leave my Lukey's beard out of this!"

"Okay guys, can we just eat? Then kill each other for dropping your forks?" Ohm questioned. He was trying not to laugh as he slowly ate his food.

I shrugged and lifted the fork off of my shirt, then stared at it. And stared. Then, I went up, tossed the pancake piece in the trash and put the fork in the sink before getting a new one and sitting down. I heard tiny giggles and I smiled lightly as I started to eat my food. It's...pretty nice having these four around.

Luke then looked over at Ohm. "So, is it tomorrow or Wednesday that the guys are coming?"

"Umm....tomorrow?....yeah, tomorrow!"

My face went pale, oh so pale. My vision went white as well. "Other people are coming...? Wait, you guys told me this.....oops?" I laughed nervously as my vision went orange. 

Delirious chuckled. "Bryce, it's fine. Besides, everyone's nice! Well...Tyler can be a dick...at times b-but everyone else is super nice! So, don't worry! And umm....more....syrup....is on your shirt..."

I looked down before sighing. "Really shirt? Again? You can't be any more worthless..." I mumbled. My appetite was already gone but I forced myself to eat. And eat. In the time I've been here, I've eaten more than I have here than in a month back at home. My stomach felt so small and I felt as if I were going to throw up. I swallowed the bite of pancake and I internally gagged, my vision turning yellow. It was sickening.

Ohm looked at me with worried eyes. "Are...you okay?" His voice was laced with the concern that made the two men look over.

I gave Ohm a somewhat reassuring smile, "Yeah...but I'm gonna go wash my dishes..."

"You don't need to do that." Luke said with a smile, he grabbed my wrist lightly and I winced. See, most of my shirts are long-sleeved, and when they're not, I usually cover my bruises and cuts and scars....they still haven't even found my head scar. Luke obviously noticed and he frowned. He got out of his chair and brought me and my plate over to the sink. There, he placed my dish in the sink and lifted my shirt sleeve.

"Bryce....how long have you had these? And how many more are there?"

"Umm...well....that's a.....funny story...heh?" I mumbled. My voice was soft and my vision white and light blue.

"Bryce......" Luke warned.

My mouth went dry and I let out a sigh. "About two months...I have....I don't know....one-two hundred more?" I croaked out. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"Show me." He commanded.

"What? R-right here?"

"Yes. Right....here."

I coughed awkwardly and tried to pull his hand away from my wrist, only to wince from the pain once more. "Luke...c-c'mon....." I whispered. My voice cracked and tears stung my eyes. I tried again to rip my hand away, only to hiss at the pain, and to see the worry on Luke's face. He was staring right above my left eye....at my scar.

"When the fuck did this happen?"

"....when I was.....eight....I think?" 

"What?!" 

Ohm and Delirious ran over at Luke yelling and my breathing quickened, as did my heartbeat. My vision turned a solid white and I fought the urge to cry. Luke lifted up my hair to reveal the scar. It was dark and disgusting. I looked down and waited for their reactions, and there was none. I felt my back be pressed against the sink and I hissed before I pushed Luke, and I gasped when he almost fell. Luckily, Del caught him...

"Oh my gosh I-i'm sorry Luke!" I blurted out. 

Luke waved his hand half-hazardly and kissed Delirious' cheek. "It's fine...but your back isn't. Lemme see..."

"No! I uh...I mean...."

"Brycey, it's okay..." Luke cooed. He's pulling the same trick he did when I first met him. I bit my lip before turning around and lifting the back of my shirt up just a tiny bit. I heard a tiny growl, a gasp, and silence. At this point, I could barely see and tears fell freely down my face. 

"Who the  _fuck_ did this to you?" Ohm growled.

I just sighed and shot him a crooked smile. "I told you I never had the best childhood...and that my relationship with my father wasn't the best."

Ohm blinked and his eyes widened with realization. "I didn't know you meant  _that_!"

_And you thought you figured me out._

     _Stupid, stupid bunny rabbit. You're not even close..._

"Well, I never implied anything so it's fine..."

"What? No it is not! What do you mean ‘it's fine‘?!" He yelled. I flinched and took a step back. "It is not fucking okay! I-is he the one that fucking shot you? Is he?!" I whimpered and took another step back. More tears fell down my face and I watched the man flip out.

"Ohm..." Delirious said softly.

"No! Tell me Bryce!"

"Bro..." 

"I swear I'll kill him if he-"

"RYAN!" 

Ohm immediately stopped. By now, I was pressed against the wall, Luke standing in front of my scared form. Ohm looked down in shame and shook his head. I took the chance and tiptoed away to the living room, then I grabbed my bear and went to my room up the steps. I laid down and looked at the ceiling. It was dull, boring, and held a tiny light in the center. I smiled at the sight though, it was calming. I jumped up though, once I heard loud footsteps and I ran to lock my door. I got there a little to late however, and Ohm went into my room.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine Ohm. Just...leave me alone."

"Can't we just talk?"

"Not r-right now Ohm, I-"

"Please Bryce."

"No Ohm. I can't. Just wait a while....please."

"I can't. I just need to know wh-"

"Ryan! I said wait! So please, get the heck out of my room!" I snapped. His face read shock before it turned into anger. He glared at me and walked out the room, slamming the door.

The one tiny, neutral voice in my head spoke up.

 

 

_"Wow Bryce. Way to push him away!"_

"I know, I know..."

_"One little thing can reset the whole cycle with you, huh?"_

"Maybe....just maybe...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....that was a really crappy chapter! Heh...sorry guys. After two days of chasing 2-4 year olds, my mind wasn't in the right place to write. So, I'm sorry....


	11. New People, New Problems

   I haven't slept after Ryan's little outburst. I stayed in my room but never slept. I only went downstairs once or twice and Ryan ignored me while Jonathan and Luke treated me like a porcelain doll. It's very annoying.... _very_ annoying. And, it makes me feel as if I can't do anything by myself. I haven't talked to anyone besides the neutral voice. And, I've been so...so close to shredding the bear Ryan got me, but....every time I almost do it, something tells me no. Tells me I can't. And, I really  _can't._ I can't do anything...at least not right. Well, I can get the only two people in my life murdered and be used as a test dummy.....but that's it.

The door then swung open, to reveal Jonathan. I bit my lip, hard. I...don't know if my contacts are in. H-hopefully they are! "Bryce, you okay? I heard a cr-...." He suddenly stopped. I followed his gaze to see my broken mirror. 

"I'm fine...I just got dizzy...and fell. Y-you shouldn't worry. I'm fine..." 

_Seriously Bryce? This is what we talked about. Choose a side, I'm just here for you when you need it. Tell him, or don't. But choose._

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah Jonathan..."

His eyes widened slightly. "....did you just call me Jonathan?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I? I mean, is there a problem?"

"Well..no..it's just wei-"

 

"CRAIG!!!" Ryan's voice yelled from downstairs. I yelped at the noise and covered my ears. Jonathan stared at me in confusion and worry, that was, until Luke barged in and grabbed his hand. 

"C'mon boys!! Everyone's here!!" 

_Wait, Boys? You ready for this? I mean, you're kind of being a wuss here._

"I..I think I'm good Luke." I whispered.

Luke sent me a smile. "It's okay! They're good people! Trust me, with them in the room, everything is positive....mostly." He said. Well, he mumbled the last part but..that hearing test. I heard what he said but I decided to shut up.

"But I'm fine, I'm not a people person anyhow.."

"So?" Luke laughed. "That don't mean jack shit Bryce! Live a little, loosen up. Besides, it's just a few of our friends, no big deal!"

My mind raced, what if I freak out? What if I say something wrong?  _What if they tell them about my bruises?_

Two fingers were snapped in front of my face repeatedly. "Bryce! Hello?"

I jumped back and gripped my heart. "Jeezus!"

"Well, you zoned out! Now come the hell on!" Luke said with a grin. He grabbed my hand, instead of wrist and dragged me and Jonathan downstairs. My eyes landed on a boy with glasses and short brown hair. I squeaked and tried to pull my hand away, but Luke didn't let go.

"Luke! Come on! L-let me go!" I whispered quietly.

"Bryce, stop being a little kid!"

///

_I yelled through the hallways. I screamed and kicked. I saw that...thing! He's gonna do something to me! My father glared at me._

_"Bryce! You aren't a little kid, stop acting like one!"_

_\\\\\_

  I let out a mixture of a sigh and a whimper, as I let Luke drag me down the steps. My eyes were tinted white, as per usual. I felt him let my hand go and I went to back away, but I ended up running into Luke. Apparently, he wants me to socialize. My breathing was fast, my heart raced, this was new, and I'm scared.

"H-hello! My name's Craig!" The man I spotted earlier said. He seemed to be suppressing his energy.

"...I'm B-bryce......" I mumbled. Craig held a smile that made me actually want to smile. But, I couldn't.

"Well Bryce, more people are arriving...including my boyfriend Tyler....he's a.....bit of an ass."

"Oooh, lovely.." I muttered, a little too bitterly. Then, a hand hit the back of my head and I yelped. I turned to see Luke, wearing that motherly glare.

"Be nice!"

"Well I don't like people! I told you this Luke!"

Craig smiled. "Well, I'm not a person..." he jumped onto the couch, "I'm a cat!!! Meeeeow!" I laughed slightly, my vision turning purple at his actions.

"Really Craig? A cat?"

"Yep! Aaaaand, you smiled!!!" He yelled. I actually hadn't realized it, but I am smiling. Maybe meeting new people won't be we bad? Maybe.

Craig squealed and threw himself into another man's arms, after almost falling off the couch.

"TY-TY!!"

"Hey Craigy, I missed you." The man cooed. 

"I missed you too baby..." Craig mumbled. The other male, most likely Tyler, gave him a kiss and I 'awwed' at the sight. My vision went purple as the couple hugged. Then, an idea went into my head, I can just slowly back away. I slowly took a tiny step back, only to feel someone else's hands on my back.

"You know...as cute as this is, there's a new person here..." Luke said from behind me. Of course it's Luke! Of flipping course!

Tyler straightened up and coughed awkwardly. "I am uh, Tyler, and you are...?"

"Bryce..."

"Ah, okay..umm....I don't exactly know what to do."

"What don'tcha know?" A male with a thick accent asked. I turned to see a thin man, with dark hair and glasses. Behind him was a tiny male, with a...beard...I can't describe it exactly. It looked like a chin strap, but not quite.

"How to greet this new guy...Bryce is it?"

"..yes."

"Oh! Luke said that there'd be someone new...and that I should shut up but oh well!" He yelled. I covered my ears, this man was....loud.

"Nogla!" Luke scolded. _So he's called Nogla..._

"Sorry Luke! I didn't know his ears were fockin' sensitive!," Nogla cleared his throat. "Sorry about that Bryce. My name's David but you can call me Nogla if you want. The focker behind me is my squeaker of a boyfriend Lui."

"I'm not a squeaker!" Lui yelled. His voice was in fact, very squeaky. And, I let out a giggle.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him. He put his lip out and turned away. _Was he mad? Did I do something wrong? ..great going McQuaid._

"I'm sure about it." The male said. I blinked, he said it normally. I guess he was just doing a voice.

"Okay then." I mumbled awkwardly. My eyes went orange and green. The most hideous of combinations. I looked around, and saw Ryan on the phone. He was frowning, but he soon let it up.

"Well. Vanoss can't come. Sydeny's sick."

"Aww!"

"Poor guy!"

"The fuck? I haven't seen him in years! ...oh well.."

"Tyler shut up! His sister's sick!" Craig huffed. He glared at the man and I sssslowly backed off. And by off, I mean upstairs. The voices were soon drowned out and I realized I have nothing to do. Well...I did see the latch to go to the attic! Maybe I can go there...?

"Oh fock off Craig!" Nogla yelled.

_Run. Get the heck away._

"Got it." I whispered to myself. I ran into the bathroom, yeah, the upstairs bathroom and shut the door. I reached up and opened the latch, and pulled it down. The steps came down and I climbed up. I let out a tiny giggle before I shut the door...latch...whatever. I pushed myself up, a rush of excitement coursed through my veins and my eyes went a dark purple. My eye fell onto something rather interesting, it was a guitar. I've never really played it, but I've always wanted to...

   I shrugged and picked up the dusty guitar. All of its strings seemed to be intact, so that's good. And, this attic's pretty closed off so they won't hear me try to play. By the guitar, there was a stool to sit on. It seemed sturdy enough. I bit my lip and sat down, and brought the guitar across my and angled it down to my waist. I plucked a string, a low sound emanating from it. Then I plucked the next, and the next. I smiled and began playing more strings at once, maybe I can do this.

   Slowly, a small song started forming in my head. I didn't really know what it was, but my eyes went to a light blue and my hands started playing. My mind went to a sheet of white as I opened my mouth, and the word slowly formed a song.

 

 _When I look back at when we were together_  
_I never dreamt that we would be apart_  
_I wish that I could say that I'm better off without you_  
_But when you left, you took with you my heart_  
  
  
_And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on_  
_But I'll forget about you, no_  
_And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone_  
_I'll never stop loving you, no_  
  
  
_When I look back at all the time I wasted_  
_I wish that I could do it all again_  
_If I could, I'd relive it in a heartbeat_  
_I only wish that you would do the same_  
  
  
_And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on_  
_But I'll forget about you, no_  
_And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone_  
_I'll never stop loving you, no_  
  
  
_And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on_  
_But I'll forget about you, no_  
_And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone_  
_I'll never stop loving you_  
  
  
_And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on_  
_But I'll forget about you, no_  
_And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone_  
_I'll never stop loving you, no.._

 

I strung the last cord and looked down. That was, before I heard a faint clapping in front of me. I slowly looked up, and I saw  _everyone_ start clapping. My eyes went orange, white, and green, with a hint of light blue. The sight was sickening. I trembled where I sat, the guitar threatening to fall from my hands. 

_You're weak._

_Why can't you do something right?_

 

_Darling! It's okay, you ARE doing something right!_

_Don't listen to them._

 

_~~You're pathetic~~ _

_~~No, he's no-~~ _

_~~He knows he is.~~ _

_~~But he isn't!~~ _

_~~Are you sure about that?~~ _

 

 ~~~~The two voices went at it, and I trembled harder. I shakily set the guitar down and let out a breath. A pair of footsteps came closer, and I immedietly knew who it was. It was Ryan. My face was already red from everyone there, this room feels stuffy, and Ryan certainly won't help. I stood up and smiled.

"Umm..t-thank you for...liking the song. I g-guess. But...can I go downstairs?" I asked, my voice tiny. Like waves, the tiny crowd parted, and Luke even opened the latch for me. I smiled gratefully, but it faltered once I saw Tyler's face. He looked as if he were about to cry. And it broke my heart. I may not know him well, but I still feel bad.

_You're waaay too awkward._

"I know..I know..." I mumbled. I froze when I heard talking, and it sounded a lot like my name...

"Why the hell is he even with you guys?"

"You know...I hate to ask but....isn't he a burden? He seems like it..."

"He's way too awkward!"

"And a crybaby..."

"Yeah..he-" 

   A giant smash was heard from upstairs, and a crap ton of gasps followed. There may not have been many people but they made so many surprised noises. I heard Ryan yell, the words weren't intelligible, his voice actually hurt my ears. It was pretty bad to say the least, so, I sprinted off to my room, and ran over to the broken mirror, it had glass surrounding it. I picked up a shard, and just looked at it. The piece was relatively big, my reflection glaring at me.

   I stared at my reflection. I lifted my hair and stared at my scar. I looked at everything that I could see in the shard. All I saw was an ugly, quiet, repulsive, miserable burden of a person. The air felt hot, my eyes tinted red and light blue. Well, maybe not tinted. It was more like tiny splotches, covering up one part. I squeezed my hands tightly together, completely forgetting the glass shard in my right hand. Tiny streams of blood ran down it, and it felt like a tiny hevan. My cares were lifted for a tiny moment, then they were slammed down. I squeezed my hand harder and , the shard cutting deeper into my skin.

_Sweetheart? What are you **doing**?!_

"Why should you care?"

_Why shouldn't I?! Look at what you're doing to yourself! Stop this Bryce!_

** _Stephénz wouldn't want this. He gave up everything for you Bryce._ **

"He made a terrible mistake.."

_**No he did not!** _

"Oh really? Are...are you s...sur....sure...." My vision blurred. The tight grip on the shard loosening, until I finally let go and turned to see my palm. The shard...it was....a tiny part of the shard was visible, the rest in my hand. Tears formed in my eyes, orange the only color visible. I took my left hand, and used most of my strength to grab ahold of the shard. I lightly moved the shard, and I almost screamed. It was stuck tight. It hurt. What did I do?

I froze, I heard a knock on the door. "Bryce?," Ryan called. His voice was sweet and caring. What did I just  _do_? "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. C-can I come in?"

A lone tear slid down my face, I felt as if I were about to throw up. "R..ry..." I mumbled. I tried to take a step forward, and I ended up on the floor. Black spots invaded the orange and the new green in my vision. My door swung open and a gasp was heard.

"Bry-"

 

 

 

Then I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I'm so sorry for not updating. This story's been giving me a serious case of writers block and I'm just about ready to punch a hole in my wall. So, I'm really sorry guys. I am...
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm so sorry this chapter sucked...I'm just sorry...


	12. Heyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...the entire last chapter wasn't real....oopsie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......it's in Ohm's Point Of View

   I sat up, my face drenched in sweat, my heart pounding louder and louder. Fuck, Bryce, B-bryce, is he okay? I sat up, and creeped out of my bed. The sudden nightmare faded, leaving me with no knowledge of what the hell happened. Except what Bryce was feeling. It...I don't even know. Before I knew it, a tiny sigh escaped my lips. I shook my head and walked over to Bryce's door, to see that he was cuddling with the bear I got him....yesterday. Damnit, my whole time perception's fucked. The whole next day was planted in my head, but it was in Bryce's point of view? I don't...I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I should apologise. I really should. My eyes drooped and I decided that it was time to go back to bed. So, I dragged my feet across the floor to my room, I opened my door and closed it, before walking over and face planting into my bed. I snuggled my face into my bunny pillow and fell asleep.

 

"Wake up dickhead!" A voice yelled in my ear. Damn you Jon.

"Fuck off Jon!" I mumbled, pulling my pillow over my head.

My brother whined, a loud and annoying one might I add. "Ohmie!! Come onnn!! Everyone's coming today!"

"In about three hours...just....five more minutes." I said, my voice muffled due to my face being pressed into the bed.

"Oooohhhmmmmmmmiiiiieeeeee..." Jon whined. He snatched the pillow that was planted over my ears and said something into it, giggling after. I decided to ignore it, but I want my rabbit pillow!

"Jooonnnn! Gimme Dr. Pepper back to me! He's my bunny!" I yelled. It was muffled once again though.

"D-dr. Pepper? What kind of name is that Ohm?" My  _so kind and lovable_ brother that I  _totally don't wanna kill_ said with a laugh. A very annoying laugh.

"Don't criticize my bunny!"

"He's not even real!"

I lifted my head up and faced him, an inaudible gasp escaping my lips. "How.. _dare_ you!" I 'yellled', grabbing Dr. Pepper and snuggling him into my chest. "My baby's real! That's like saying Teddy isn't real!"

Now, it was Delirious' turn to gasp. "Why would you say that! My teddy's insecure enough you know! My baby's real!"

"Hmm...how about I pay him a visit?" I asked. Delirious' face went paler than it was a few years ago when we were still at  _ ~~home~~_  that place and he bolted to his room. A bubbly giggle erupted from my throat and I smiled. Dr. Pepper was still snugged to my chest and I looked down.  _I swear to god if I get a bunny that's what I'm naming him._ I thought to myself. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I guess it's time to head downstairs....but it's so nice and cozy up here....but...Jon would just bother me all over again...damn

   I groaned and set Dr. Pepper down on the bed and tucked him in, a frown forming on my face. If I went downstairs, that'd mean I'd have to see everyone, and I'd rather enjoy at least ten minutes of solitude..but oh well. They're my family, and even if my family irks my nerves sometimes, I still love them. In one way or another. Delirious as my little brother, Luke as my friend/mom, and Bryce....I don't exactly know about Bryce. He's quite the mystery I must say. My mind lingered on the subject of Bryce as I dragged myself downstairs. I was soon greeted to the smell of wafflez. And I like wafflezzz. And of course, it was momma Luke who made them. But, one tiny thing struck my mind.  _Maybe I should tell them about Bryce._ It was a small decision, I know, but, maybe it'll help? 

"Hello Ohm! So....who the hell's Dr. Pepper?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"He's my bunny!"

"Which one?"

"My pillow bunny!"

"Which fucking one?"

"Delirious destroyed my other one...now I just have Dr. Pepper...Caco-Lola shall be missed."

"Caco-Lola....you know what....I'm not even gonna question it. Just, sit down and eat your fucking food, I'll go get Bryce and dumbass." Luke mumbled, he went upstairs, dragging his feet but I know...that he's so damn excited. But as soon as he went out of sight, I grabbed my phone and texted all of them:

_One more thing I should tell you about Bryce, he's kind of socially awkward and not a people's person. So be kind to him? Otherwise, Luke's gonna fucking kill you._

I set my phone down, and started to eat. I ate quickly, so that way I can reply to them faster if they respond. I shoved another forkful of heaven into my mouth as I heard my phone go off, then again, and again. I placed my fork down and wiped the syrup off my hand with a slightly damp napkin before grabbing my phone and scrolling through the texts.

Thompson The Train -  _Okay! I'm glad you told us that! Plus, we should be here in an hour in a half! See ya Bunnnnnnny_

Daithi De Potato -  _Okay, that's fine. But if I fuck up, save me from Luke! :0_

Lui Calibers -  _K dude. Me and Potato should be getting here in an hour and a half max so..I'll see you later Ohm._

Vanooooooth -  _Yeah, I'm not gonna make it. Sydney's sick so I'm staying back. Sorry._

WildPussyCat - 

 

I frowned. Usually, Tyler responds quickly. But maybe something's come up. Kind of like with Evan. I really hope Sydney gets better though. It sucks that Evan won't be here but what can you expect? If my girlfriend or boyfriend was sick I wouldn't wanna leave them. So, I'm glad he didn't leave that iceland named Canada. I waited a few more seconds, before setting the phone down, and returning to my meal. Luckily, as soon as I set my phone down, Luke walked downstairs, carrying a grumpy Delirious. I'm just glad he didn't see me on my phone.

"I don't wanna leave teddy! Did you hear what Ohm said about him?!"

"Baby...just eat. Then, you can snuggle with teddy as much as you want until the others arrive." Luke mumbled. His face looked strained. But it also looked like he was about to piss his pants laughing. So, I want to achieve that milestone. Fuck Momma Luke's wrath!

"He said that Dr. Pepper wasn't real!"

Jon quickly realized what my plan was, and smirked. "He's not!"

"Then Teddy's not real!"

"WHAT?! Teddy is so fucking real! You'll see! I-i'm gonna....send him after your bunny!"

"You already killed Caco-Lola! Leave Dr. Pepper outta this feud!!"

"Then leave teddy out!"

"Make me!!" I yelled. Luke was breathing heavily, until the magic happened. He bursted out laughing, nearly dropping my little brother as tears ran down his cheeks. His face went red and he eventually dropped Del. Luke clutched his sides and doubled over. His laughing stopped, only slight wheezing audible.

"F-fuck you t-two!" He croaked out. A small puddle surrounded him and I started to laugh.

"We did it!"

"Fuck yes!"

"I will k-kill you b-both...or m-maybe your stuffed animals!!" Luke yelled. The air was sucked from the room and before I knew what was happening, Delirious ran upstairs. I silently cursed and looked away.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. I know he won't hurt Dr. Pepper, I nearly destroyed his favorite shirt because he dropped him into a mud puddle once. A tiny sigh came from Luke, and I just looked at my food, and started to shovel it into my mouth. There was only a few more bites anyway. I quickly swallowed said food and grabbed my plate and set it in the sink, not even bothering to get rid of the syrup on it. It was Del's turn to do the dishes anyway.

   Without looking at the pissed Luke, I went upstairs and into the bathroom. I went over to the middle of the room and pulled down the latch to the attic. From there I climbed up, and looked around. My eyes rested on the dusty guitar that was propped up onto an even dustier stool. If only I knew how to play the fucking thing. My mind went blank for a moment. The image of me sitting down and strumming the guitar plastered into my mind. But, that wasn't me. T-that was Bryce. I shuddered and decided to get the fuck outta this room. My feet brought me to the latch, and down. Then, I folded up the little ladder and set it back up to whence it came. Too fucking creepy man. 

A sickening crash and crunch came from someone's room.

I immedietly ran over, and for some odd reason, I went to Bryce's room first. I swung the door open and I saw Bryce yelp and fall back onto his bed.

"I'm fine!" Bryce said quickly. Maybe, a little too quickly.

"Well what the fuck happened?!"

"I'm fine...I just got dizzy...and fell. Y-you shouldn't worry, I'm fine..." He mumbled.

An overdose of Déjà Vù struck my brain. Those very words fell off his tounge when he was talking to Del. My nightmare can't be real...because that'd mean....

"Ryan? You okay?"

"Y-yeah...but, I was just about to come over here anyway..."

Bryce's face spelled confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"I just wanted to apologise...I shouldn'tve flipped out like that. ....I'm sorry." I whispered. 

Bryce sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to yell...that's really not like me but...you scared me Ryan. For a moment it almost seemed as if I was trapped in a nightmare again...." He croaked out. I'm actually shocked. He never says anything about himself, let alone how he's feeling. Bryce looked at his teddybear and smiled. 

"You like the bear that much?" I asked him. A tiny smile was resting on my face as we forgot about the broken glass.

"Yeah. I really do. Thank you Ryan."

"No pro-"

"I mean it. Thank you. This about the nicest thing I've ever gotten..." Bryce looked down, and grasped the small bear. He held it to his chest and hummed.

"You name him...or her yet?"

"His name's Stephénz. Stephénz Willow." He said sadly. There was a hint of happiness, but it was washed away with a wave of tears. Figurative tears. But still tears.

"Oh.. Well, that's a nice name."

"...thanks.."

An awkward silence filled the room. He really did not have any social skills. I silently sighed and got up. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Okay.." He said, looking up at me. His eyes were glossy, but he was smiling. I returned his smile and walked over to my room. I pulled the door open and closed it. I would've locked it but Del...he destroyed the lock when I punched him in the face. He tackled me and we both were hit with a damn frying pan, that knocked us both out....thank you momma Luke.

   I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I can't look at Bryce...not without seeing that same image from my nightmare. His hand looked so....fucked. That's all I can think of. Fucked. Bone was showing, blood actually stained my nostrils.

Luke grinned and ran into my room, scaring the living shit outta me. "Come on!! They're heeeereee!!" He yelled. A voice from downstairs yelled something that resembled "Hell yeah!" . . . .it was Mini wasn't it? Damn him.

I smiled however. "Fine, let's go, fucker." A laugh followed. Why I laughed, because I can. I stood up and walked out the room, Luke following.

"-hey're really nice! I mean...except for one person but if he starts being mean Ryan'll prote-"

"Del...shut the fuck up..please."

"But it's true!" Del protested.

"....I...fuck off Del." I mumbled. A tiny smile rested on my face. Bryce was smiling. It was nice. His bright blue eyes shimmered, and all the glass seems to have been cleaned.

"Okay boys, time to go?" Luke asked. Del and I nodded, Bryce's face dropped immedietly however. 

"Hey, it's okay. C'mon, if you get too uncomfortable you can just go upstairs. But, the guys are staying for....six days, maybe a week." I told him. Bryce relaxed just a bit, and us three smiled patiently at him.

"..I'll be down in a minute." He mumbled. Bryce's arms were curled around that damn bear. Too cute. Wait, cute? I just shook off the though of Bryce being...cute.

"Okay Brycey- I mean Bryce." My face went red with embarrassment and the blonde laughed.

"...you can call me Brycey if you want, I suppose. But, let's just go downstairs?" He asked. I nodded and held my hand out for him to grab.

"Ready m'lady?"

"Wow Ohm...wow." Bryce mumbled. A tiny laugh was heard and I mentally cheered. Bryce took my hand and I helped him up. Then, he grabbed Stephénz and tucked him in?  ~~Cute.~~

"What?" I asked with a laugh. "Let's just go downstairs." Bryce nodded and flashed me a small smile. We walked out of his room and down the hall to the steps. From there we went downstairs, and I was right, it was Mini.

"Ohm!! And....umm..." He trailed off.

"Bryce. B-bryce McQuaid." Bryce stuttered. Mini's eyes lit up.

"You're Bryce! Oh!! Well, my name's Craig but you can call me Mini! The others should be arriving soon!" Mini chirped. At least he wasn't going....full....Mini. He smiled at Bryce patiently.

"O-oh! Okay...do you mind if I call you Craig...?" Bryce shyly asked. 

"Sure! I really don't care." Mini said, waving his hand half-hazardly.

Luke walked over, a smile resting on his face. "Hey! Bryce is actually talking!"

Bryce frowned. "Shushba!" He mumbled.

I held back a tiny laugh. "S-shushba?"

"It means shut up you dummy!" Bryce hissed. He sounded so damn funny. Even Mini was laughing.

"Okay, whatever. How 'bout you get to know Mini while Ohm and I chat?" Luke asked. Bryce nodded and pushed me away gently, mumbling "Go you little bunny."

I walked with Luke to the other room. Luke's smile widened once Bryce was out of earshot. "I can't believe that Bryce is...talking. When he first got here, he didn't speak to anyone except when he wanted something. Or to ask questions. Hell, last week was the first time I've heard him laugh, let alone smile!" He whispered. I looked at him th a confused look.

"...on like the third day Bryce talked to me a lot. He kinda clung to my side for the day, plus I made a joke about you and Del and he started laughing, and he smiled."

"Fuck off Ohm." 

"What?? I'm just telling you something!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"..so?" Luke asked. Delirious came from..uhh...somewhere, holding a Coca-Cola. Damn him.

"How's Br-"

"He's smiling, laughing, the normal things we do, except he doesn't swear." Luke said excitedly. 

A howling laughter ran throughout the house, followed by a tiny 'Sorry!'

The three of us grinned. I decided to walk back into the room. Bryce's face was red, Mini was laughing, everything was fucking dandy. The doorbell rang, and I volunteered to go get it. I opened the door to a smiling Tyler.

"Hey Ohm!" He greeted. I  _heard_ Mini's eyes widen.

"TY! He yelled. Tyler, or Ty, grinned. I stepped aside and watched the most realistic chick-flick I've ever seen. Mini ran into Tyler's arms, Tyler gave him a kiss on the head, then one on the lips, blah blah blah. I looked over to the blonde, and he was smiling.

A cheer came from the kitchen, and the two pulled away, and look at Jon and Luke clapping and wolf whistling. I heard a tiny snicker. And two people saying 'Fuck off..' but that's the normal.

"So Craig, this is Tyler?" Bryce asked in a tiny voice.

Mini nodded vigorously. "MmmHmm! He's my wittle Wildcat!" He cooed. Tyler shook his head with a smile. 

"One, fuck off Mini. And two, nice to meet you. You're Bryce then? Ohm told me all about you~"

My face turned red. "No I didn't! I only told you t-to not act like an ass!!" I yelled, perhaps a bit too quickly. Bryce looked confused, before laughing.

The rest of us laughed with him. "B-but yeah, I'm Bryce. Nice to meet you Tyler."

"You can call me Wildcat, if ya want."

"...can I call yo-"

"Yep. I don't mind." Wildcat said. Bryce nodded.

"Okay!"

Luke strolled into the room. "Hey Bryce, now that you've met Mini, maybe you ca-"

"Yeah yeah, sure." Bryce mumbled. Luke pushed Bryce toward Tyler and Mini, and the younger let out a tiny yelp. He huffed and glared at Luke, who wore a goofy smile. Luke winked and walked away, pulling me with him.

"Doesn't Tyler seem off?" He whispered. 

I nodded. "Yeah, he didn't even respond...and not to sound like a twelve year old girl, but he always responds."

"Yeah. Do you..think something happened?"

"I don't know Luke...I'll ask Mini later."

Luke nodded. "Kay, just make sure Tyler doesn't find out."

"Yeah. Got it. Uhh, hey, where's Jon?" I asked. My eyes looked around.

"I..don't know to be honest. I think he's in the attic?" 

"Hmm...okay." I mumbled. The door rang. And Mini yelled that he'd get it. Fucking Mini. I walked over to see who it was, I mean, I know it's either Daithi or Lui...or...both...oh. Yep. They're both here.

"Hello squeaker, sup potato?" I called. The two yelled for me to shut the fuck up, and I just laughed. The two turned, and when they saw Bryce, they're smiled faltered.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"..h-hello." Bryce mumbled. Cute.

"So, you're Bryce?" Daithi asked.

"Yep. And you two are..?"

"David. But, you can call me Daithi as well....or Potato." Daithi said with a shrug.

"I'm Lui! Just Lui." Lui squeaked. Bryce blinked, then let out a giggle.

"O...kay then Lui!" He said with a laugh. He smiled, he seemed to be having fun. Now we just need Va- no we don't. I..totally forgot that he won't be here.

"Hey! So, Vanoss isn't coming, his girlfriend's sick so...yep."

Tiny groans came from everyone, except Bryce, since he hasn't met the dude yet.

"Damn him.." Tyler mumbled. His tone was...off. As if he was hiding something....bad.

Mini eyed Tyler. "Babe....are you okay?" He asked.

Tyler looked down. "Y-yeah...considering. I mean....my dad hasn't been seen in two and a half weeks. Last place he was seen was at work. And his car wasn't there. I mean, I just wonder if I drove him to leave. I turn into a real ass sometimes and...the day he went missing...I was being a total douchebag. So..I think it's my f-fault no one's s-seen him." He whispered. My heart just grew ten times heavier. I mean, poor Tyler.

Bryce looked at him, wearing a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry. What- What was his name?" 

"His name? His name...I think I'm good on that. Sorry, I'd rather not talk about it." Tyler murmured. Bryce nodded and quietly backed off. Mini wrapped Tyler into a hug and whispered into Tyler's ear, making the man smile.

"L-look, I appreciate your sympathy, but this isn't 'Coddle Tyler Hour' so...yeah. What the fuck should we do?" 

"Scary Movies!!" Jon yelled. I looked over at him, and facepalmed. Everyone seemed set on the idea. So, I guess we'll do that.

"Which movie?"

"How about we do a marathon of the SAW movies?" Luke suggested. I nodded, most people following after.

"Bryce, you think you can man up?" I joked.

"...no, I'm going to cry and yell like a little baby. Or like you, Ohm." Bryce said, grinning. Everyone broke into laughter leaving me with a red face and a broken pride.

"F-fuck off Bryce. Let's just play the damn movie!" I mumbled. Jon nodded, still laughing as he ran up the steps. I crossed my arms and went to the kitchen to grab a Coca-Cola. Yumm. I heard the thump of the stairs and I decided to wait for a minute. And wait.

"I got it!!" Del yelled. I smirked and my plan began to unfold. I creeped over, silently, stealthily. I then popped up and grabbed my younger brother by his hips and threw him into the air. He screamed bloody murder as everyone laughed. Maybe Luke'll piss himself again. Delirious fell into my arms and curled into a ball, and cursed loudly and his voice was filled with venom. I giggled.

"What's up?"

"Do not what's up me you fucking cocksucker I hope you go outside and get hit be a fucking car!!" 

"Aww, lighten up!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Delirious pushed himself out of my arms and sprang over to Luke. "I want Teddy!" He mumbled. Luke chuckled and rubbed Del's back soothingly. Mission accomplished. The little choices we make can certainly make a difference, and hopefully my tiny choices can help us for the better.

 

But for now, I can tell that no matter how fucked up my nightmares get, my friends will be there, and so will I.

 

 

_Wow Ohm, way to be a cheesy motherfucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so so so so sorry for not making another chapter...
> 
> SORRY!


	13. Park Time (Aka Day two part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paaaarrrkkk
> 
> And I'm so sorry for getting this out later than it should've been!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Father~

   I reluctantly opened my eyes, and looked around. David...and....Lui are cuddling on the floor. At least, I think it's Da- no, it's them. I faintly remember Luke carrying Jonathan upstairs, Craig and Tyler are laying on the couch, and I...umm... I scanned where I was, and the sudden heat radiating from my back let me know that I was laying with Ohm. Of course it's Ohm. Not that I mind.

   I felt a hand brush lightly against my hair, and I smiled. My vision was a pure purple. And despite all those horror films, I slept peacefully last night. It was Craig, Luke, Lui, and Ohm that were being babies. The rest of us played it cool. I shifted my back slightly and heard a mumble. Realization kicked in, I couldn't moveor I'd wake up Ohm. Darn. I hummed a small tune out of boredom and the fact that Iwanted to sing. A small hum of content slipped past Ohm's lips, and my smile widened. I kept humming and almost laughed once I saw the two couples snuggle closer to each other. My eyes burned. We must've stayed up late. I looked around again and saw purple on the floor.

Stephénz!!

   I leaned over slightly and grabbed him. I then pulled him to my chest and didn't let go. But, I still...I still need to read that note. But later, not with everyone here. Not with Momma Luke and the rabbit. Or with Delirious, aka the Kind Of TeddyBears. He gets pretty protective at pretty random times. With me and his Bears.

   Another hum came from the rabbit man, he shifted ever so slightly and groaned. I think he's waking up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, Ohm let out a small sigh.

"..he's still asleep...I'll...yeah, I'll let him sleep still. G'morning Bryce." Ohm mumbled. A small smile creeped its way onto my face, and a warmth flooded into my chest, he reminds me of Ms. Greene, god do I miss her. I was so young when she...when she was killed. When those tests started. When I was put through hell. I felt a burning pain come from every single bruise I had, the memories flooding my brain as I started to shake. My mind's as weak as a leaf at this point. With every gust of wind, it shook. I hate it so much. This feeling of being useless. 

   Two hands were placed on my stomach, and I was pulled a little closer to Ohm. Now, as stupid as this is, the voices shut up. I was still shaking, but the voices were gone. Instead, a new one was firmly implanted in my head.

_It's okay Brycey, I got you.._

   I can't make out the voice, but it dripped solid honey, it was sweet. It was calming, new, refreshing. It was simply...

Ohm.

   The voice belonged to Ryan. It was so calming, maybe if father finds me, this voice can help me. Maybe I won't die, maybe I'll be okay. I just hope to god nobody finds out anything about me. They know a little information, and that's it. Unless I'm forced to, I won't say a word about anyone. I've spent two weeks building up this giant brick wall, piece by piece, and I'm not letting it crumble. But, why Ohm's voice? Why not Mom's voice, or Ms. Greene's, or Stephénz? Why him? It makes no darn sense! 

   Red shone from the inside of my eyelids, and my bruises hurt more. I've been through all this, but not at once. I bit down on my tongue to prevent me from screaming, and I calmed at the familiar taste of blood. It flooded my mouth, and I just swallowed it down. It was rich and metallic, yet calming. This was what I normally tasted, why aren't I freaked out?

   I opened my eyes once more, and made a noise telling Ohm that I'm awake.

"Heya Brycey." He greeted. I smiled slightly, the red going away.

"Hey.." I whispered. "..do you know how to cook? I would but..." I trailed off.

Ohm laughed quietly. "Yeah, I can cook. Whatcha want?"

"Food." I said with a grin.

"What kind of food?"

"Yummy food."

"What kind of yummy food?"

"Breakfast yummy food."

"I swear to god, are we really doing this right now?"

"Yep!" I said, popping the p.

Ohm sighed and I felt myself being lifted onto his shoulders. Panic and thrill raced through my veins as I laughed. My eyes turned a light purple with speckles of white, that quickly faded.

"Tell me what you want and I'll let you down." He said with a laugh.

I stubbornly crossed my arms (with my precious Stephénz still snuggled to my chest) and pouted. "No!"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Because then we can go scare everyone to wake them up, and they won't beat the shit outta us because A, you're here, and B, food."

"What if I choose something they don't like?"

"Then they can fuck off and make some cereal."

I giggled and nodded my head. "Fine! We'll make French Toast! Now, put me down!" I whispered. Ohm tilted his head forward and I faceplanted onto the couch, right by Tyler. I tried to scoot away, only to hit Tyler's leg. He groaned, but didn't wake up. I felt two hands wrap themselves around my ankles as I was dragged away.

"Did you have to put me down like that?" I asked. I wasn't mad, it was just annoying.

"Yep. Now c'mon, you're helping!" And with that, Ohm ran into the kitchen, jumping over David and Lui. I, however, calmly walked out of the warm room, and into the slightly cold kitchen.

Ohm was humming and rooting through the dishwasher for a pan. "Can you get the eggs and bread?"

"Yeah." I went over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs. I then went to the bread box and got the bread. I set them on the stove and watched Ohm start to cook. He also had a measuring cup, and he cracked the eggs into said cup. He grabbed a fork and mixed the eggs until they were in a fine liquid before putting them into a bowl. Ohm then dipped each side of the bread into the egg mixture and put them into the pan. He turned the stovetop on and started to do the cooking. 

"Can you grab a plate as well?"

"Yessir rabbit." I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes and a goofy smile went onto his face. I opened the dishwasher and got a plate, and brought it to Ohm. He took it and set it on the kitchen table, and set the food on the plate. I watched Ohm do the cycle of get eggs, beat eggs, put into bowl, dip bread, cook, put food on table. I yawned and started to doze off, it was pretty darn boring.

"Hey Ohm, what time did we go to sleep?"

"Around one o'clock. Why?"

"I'm just tired..that's all." I mumbled. Another yawn passed my lips as Ohm set more food on the plate. There was about twenty-two on the tiny plate. I'm guessing he's going for three per person. That'd be twenty-four pieces of food. But I'm not really that hungry...oh well. Ohm put the two last pieces of French toast on the plate and turned off the stove. Called it!

"That a lotta food there, rabbit."

"There's eight people here, chicken."

I crossed my arms playfully. "I'm not a chicken. I may have a chicken hoodie but I'm not a chicken, rabbit!" 

"I'm not a rabbit." Ohm pouted.

"Say that to your hoodie, pillow, figures, blanke-"

"Fine! I guess I'm the rabbit!"

"Yay! Now, how're going to wake these guys up?" I asked, a tiny grin on my face.

". . . .how about we play a really annoying song? Like, blare it."

"I'm in. What song?"

"How about 'What is love?' by Haddaway?"

"Don't know who that is, but I'm in." 

"'Kay, I'm gonna get my phone. I'll be right back!" Ohm whispered. He raced off upstairs and I waited. I only waited for about ten seconds until he came down here. So, that's good. And of course! His phone case had a rabbit on it. 

"Okay, I'm pulling it up... There. Now..." He mumbled to himself. He pressed a button on the side, and the music got louder and louder.

"What is looooove?! Baby don't hurt meeee!! Don't hurt meeeee!! No moooooooo!!!" Ohm screeched. In about two seconds I was on the floor laughing. Everyone in the house jumped up. Craig and Tyler hit heads, Jonathan started sceaming the song, Luke must've clamped his hand over his mouth, and David and Lui groaned. Ohm and I, were giggling like maniacs. My face felt red and my stomach hurt. 

"The fuck Ohm?!" Tyler yelled. Craig smiled and laughed. He pulled Tyler down and started talking to the older man. It seemed to calm him down as we waited for the song to be over. In just over a minute the song ended.

"Now, before Tyler kills me, I made some food. There's three pieces of French toast for everyone. You guys know the drill so...." Ohm trailed off before the others ran to get their food. Including Jonathan and Luke. Their hearing must be pretty good too. I took the chance and went upstairs, the others focused on their food. I haven't changed my contacts in a while, it'd be nice to get them out of my eyes. I quietly walked to my room and went to my dresser with the broken mirror. I laughed at myself.

"Anger reeally gets to you, doesn't it?" I mumbled. I looked at my knuckles, they're still red, but it's mostly gone. Little tiny cuts were there, but I honestly don't mind it. I grabbed my contacts container thing and removed the ones I have in my eyes.

It. Felt. Amazing.

  To not have to worry for the moment. To let my eyes be free for a change. But, I have to put another pair in... I let out a sigh and put the two in my hand in the container. I then grabbed two more and slowly put them in my eyes, rolling them soon afterwards to make sure they don't hurt. They don't. I looked to the mirror to see if the co..l...or is sh...owing. Darn. The mirror is broken..

"I'll be fine." I told myself. Whether it's true...I don't know. I just slipped back downstairs and the first thing that's said to me is...

"Can I have your food?"

Ohm frowned and was about to speak, but I stopped him. "Sure thing David. Go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Yay!" Potato squealed. Everyone rolled their eyes and watched as David took the last of the food. Ohm was glaring at me. He looked annoyed and shocked. But I just shrugged it off.

"So, what're gonna do?" Mini asked. The boys at the table contemplated for a minute before Lui squeaked.

"Let's go to the park!"

"Sure. Now David, hurry the fuck up you Irish potato." Tyler mumbled.

"Says the damn cat."

"Fuck off."

"Aww, I love you too Tyler!" David cooed. Both Craig and Lui growled at David, making the man put his head down.

"Bunch a bitches..." He mumbled.

Ohm let out a sigh. "Okay girls, no need for a catfight. Get dressed so we can go already. Please."

"'Kay mom."

". . .Tyler. . ."

"What? You mad that you have no one to call you Daddy?" Tyler said with a smug grin.

"You have three fucking minutes." Ohm threatened. 

Tyler's face dropped. "Imma just..." He trailed off and ran. Everyone shrugged off the little event, like it's happened before. So, I tried to as well. Key word, tried. Is Ohm really that menacing? I mean, he's in a bunny hoodie with the hood up, the ears flopped around when he walked, he wore grey sweatpants, and he had a bit of a goatee, but not really. It's hard to explain. He loved animals, especially bunnies and oh my nonexistent god the heck am I doing with my life? Seriously. Oh wait, I'm hiding in fear from my father, who beat and tortured me since I was six. How could I have forgotten?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over. It was Mini. "Hey man, you seem outta it. You alright?" He asked. I heard the worry and concern in his voice, my eyes went a light blue.

"Yeah, I'm just spacing out...I'm fine." I lied. It's been a habit to lie these days. And with these guys being here for a week, I'm going to have to lie a whole lot. I'm really not fine, I guess. I joke around and have a lot more fun than I did at home but I still feel pretty sad and empty. That should be expected.. I guess. My problems weren't just going to go away once I left. They're still here, and now, only I can see them. I have no one to talk to, it's driving me insane...

The park sounds nice. Really nice right now. 

___

"C'mon boys!" David yelled, his thick Irish accent echoing through the house. Me, Tyler, David, and Lui were down here ready to go. It was pretty warm out so we just had to change. No coats or anything. The house was always freezing when I was little, so I'm pretty used to the cold, but I'm not that good in the heat. Not at all. 

"Every second you waste I'm stealing a dollar from someone's wallet!" Tyler yelled. The last four ran down here in about two seconds, Tyler stealing two dollars from his own wallet.

"See? I stole it. It was from my own wallet but hey, you're down here."

"You could've taken from mine.." Mini mumbled.

"That'd be too obvious!"

"...true. Now let's make like Mario and Let's-A-Go!" Mini yelled. One question went through my mind...

_What the heck's a Mario?_

 We decided to walk to said park. I trailed behind with Mini, who was very adiment on speaking with me.

"So, how'd you meet the trio?"

"In a very...unpleasant way...I'll tell you later though.."

"Do you have any family?"

"I have a father......if you could call him that."

"How long have you been staying with them?"

"Two and a half weeks." I mumbled. Mini, he's a cool dude but he's kinda annoying with the questions.

"You and Ohm seem like two peas in a pod.."

"I don't see it."

"How?"

"Mini," I sighed. "I just don't. Okay?" 

"Okay.." He nodded. I slowed down even more as we walked. I saw the park, it had a section for the kids to play in, then there was an open field with trees nearby, neither of them occupied. People stared at us, it was very...new. Somewhat scary. Everyone didn't notice but, practically everyone ignored me back home. When I screamed, when I shouted for help. No one saved me, except for Stephénz...and Ms. Greene. I keep almost forgetting out her! It physically hurts when I do that.

"COME WITH ME TO THE TREES MY POTATO!!" Lui yelled, and squeaked. He dragged poor Potato off with him to the trees as he began to climb to the top. I laughed at them, and stuffed my hands in my pants pocket. Mini ran out into the middle of the field.

"The fields are alive with the sound of muuuusiiiiiiiic!!" He sang. That has to be a reference to something. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked over to Mini and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Mini immedietly started to pout.

"Ty! Put me down!"

"Nah. You look good from up here."

"Shu-"

 

   And that's where I stop listening to that conversation. I turned my focus to Delirious and Luke, who were on the actual playground, but only on the swings. The two swung at the same pace, and chatted with the other. Each with light smiles rested on their faces. It was actually cute. Jonathan's feet swung just as Luke's did, they were mimicing each other.

  Then there was Ohm, somewhere out on the field. I just stood against the fence that surrounded the place and watched everyone. It was calm, and really nice. Although, when I spotted Ohm, he was behind Jonathan. He looked over in my direction and winked before grabbing Delirious' swing without him knowing and sending it in the air, higher than he's been going.

I swear, I could hear a faint "Ohm you buttface!!" and it was followed by giggles. It's nice outside. I just noticed. The breeze was faint, and it was 'warm' out. But for me, it's pretty hot out. Not enough to make me sweat but enough to be uncomfortable. 

I felt someone tap my shoulder. Curiosity took over my mind, and I turned around. "Hello Son!" F-father greeted.

My eyes went pure white, and I tried to run, I was frozen. I couldnt. Why is he here? How did he...how'd he find me?!

"What Brycey? Did you expect me to  _not_ find you? You're my prized possession, and you're coming home." He growled. Fear pumped through my veins, I couldn't see. I only felt a hand grip my shirt, tugging me forward as I was being dragged. I snapped back into reality, and yelled. I kicked Father, and screamed. He covered my mouth and I kicked even more. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. The bit of vision that wasn't covered in white grew hazy. I felt weak, and I shut my eyes. 

___

   A soft voice cooed in my ear. It was the same voice that dripped solid honey. It was Ohm. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding, and sighs were heard.

"Brycey.."

"Oh god.."

"Hey..."

"Brycey-Poo! Oh thank gosh.."

That voice, stood out. I kept my eyes closed, and tried to block out everyone. But 'Brycey-Poo' is just- why? And, why am I here? Why'd I pass out?

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone. "What. Happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the 'Oh my nonexistent god' thing. Bryce father was atheist, so Bryce grew up as one too. Besides, what god would make him suffer like this? At least, that's Bryce's reasoning.
> 
> Plus, Bryce's father is very....determined to get Bryce back. He sneaked up on him to take him back home. Thankfully the others were there...thankfully.
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm sorry for the crappy ending.


	14. Truth Be Told (Day two part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is to be told, and it was way sooner than Bryce wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky ending of last chapter, and the filler. This is my first 'big' story on here so...I'm sorry.

"The fuck do you mean 'What happened?' You were almost abducted!" Luke whispered.

"I.. F-father...." I mumbled. Tears stung my eyes. My eyes shone red, as I sat up. My head hurt, it felt oddly...familiar too. My hand instinctively went up to caress my necklace, but it wasn't there. Panic flew into my mind, my eyes a light blue.

"Where's the necklace?" I asked. Ohm fumbled with his pockets and handed it to me. I relaxed a bit and put it on, the pain leaving. It was still familiar, and I hated it. It was fresh in my mind, but, I don't know. Heh, I say that a lot these days.

Tyler took in a deep breath. "I found a note in your drawer, Bryce. I- I didn't read it yet."

"What?! Why were you in my drawer!? I.." I let out an angry sigh. "Just give me the damned thing. Please." Tyler nodded and handed me the crumpled note, and everyone seemed to be very focused. I sighed, I knew I'd have to read this aloud.

"I might as well read it to you guys...

_12/09/01_

_Rose, I think I found him. I think I found Bryce. He looks just like our little boy, same blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair. Everything. He even sounds like you. I still don't know why you took him, why you left. I could've paid the bill, if that's what you were worried about. But now he's with that monster. I've been there a month, and I've been told to build this device to help him hear better, something like that. I've also noticed bruises on his arms. He never hit him, but he sure as hell gripped him and dragged him with an iron grip. Tyler, god, he's been asking about you two. He misses you Rose, we both do. I've also overheard the bastard, he's planning to make Bryce into some sort of maid. Into a punching bag, a slave, that's what I could get from that. I love you Rose, I love Bryce, I love Tyler, so I swear, I will get Bryce out of there. Even if I die. Don't worry my Rose. He'll be safe. Just watch out for him. For all of us, my dear Rose Island McQuaid._

_\- S t e p h é n z   Y e n s   W i l l o w"_

   My voice was barely heard at the end. I should've known, I knew mom abandoned me, how was he my father? Tiny droplets fell onto the note, tears. But I wasn't the only one crying. I looked up to see Tyler crying as well.

"So.. That's w-what happened to y-you. I've always t-thought I was f-forgetting something..." He whispered. I smiled sadly and gave him a hug. My brother happily returned it, and he soaked my shoulder. Only small tears fell from my eyes. But he was full on crying, almost sobbing. When we finally pulled away, everyone else seemed to be in tears. 

"I'm so sorry Tyler..for dad." 

"...h-how'd he go?" Ty whispered. It broke my heart, but I still need to tell him.

"He... Dad was always super nice to me, he'd try to reason with Tennar, make him stop. I've known dad ever since I was six. We connected in a snap. When I was nine... I was given something, something that changed everything. That day was also the start of hell. Beatings, tests, it was like I was a damn test dummy, and I was. Dad made a plan though, he said he bribed his son to get a driver's license under my name. When I heard of it, I was laughing SO hard, oh my gosh. On my nineteenth birthday, the day I met Jon, Ohm, and Luke, Tennar tried to drug me. But I was smarter, me and dad sneaked out, it looked like we were in the clear. He just needed to get something. I waited, and Tennar showed up. He had a gun, and tried shooting us, I ran for the most part, dragging my things. Until I was shot in the leg, I- I can't really remember the rest. Just me getting into the car a few minutes later, dad putting my stuff in, and he got shot. Right through the eye, and he f-fell. He was dead, I just left. I had to leave. And I regret it, so, so much."

"Jesus Christ dad, good job." Tyler smiled. A sad smile, but a smile. 

Lui cleared his throat. "Okay...we know part of the story, now we need the other stuff. Is t-that okay?"

"Yeah. I g-guess.." I croaked out. My eyes were a pained light blue. "So, our story begins on May 20, 1995. That's one month after I was born. My mother, her name was Rose. She had strawberry-blonde hair and fierce green eyes. She was pale, skinny, and she looked weak. She left me on the side of the road with my birth certificate, in a box, while it rained. Tennar, my "father" saw me in the road, and took me home. Over the next four years, I lived with him. He was nice, nothing as he is now. On my fourth birthday, he said he wanted to test me, he said it was for a special experiment that'd change everything. Me being me, I went. He took out blood, and he did that once a month. I also had this amazing, amazing...nanny I'd call her. She lived with us, and her name was Rebecaah Greene, or, Ms. Greene. Apparently, Tennar told her what he planned and she didn't take it well. She tried to get me out of there, but was shot on sight. She warned me, but I didn't listen. I still... I still feel her blood on my hands, I still hear the venom in my voice when I spoke with him. I passed out, and next thing I know...there's a scar on the back of my neck. He placed a chip there so I couldn't leave... A month later, Stephénz appears. He was always in the lab, but when I talked with him he told me stories about Tyler. Embarrassing stories too. I'd always laugh. Around the fifteenth time I went down there, I saw a machine. I was strapped down without anyone telling me what was happening..."

I sucked in a deep breath. I looked at everyone, they looked so glum, and I get it. The blue in my eyes just went brighter. It hurt to breathe, the memories flowing into my brain. But I forced myself to keep going.

"It was weird, I was so scared. Next thing I knew, I woke up with a painful ringing in my ears. It hurt. But I got used to it. My hearing was enhanced by ten times. So, I can hear everything,  _everything_." I said, looking at Jonathan and Cartoonz. The two blushed. 

"I was always alert, I heard Tennar coming at all times. To test my hearing. It hurt, again. Most things hurt those days... Things were...okay-ish until I turned nine. That, was the day of my 'big' test. I was, once again, taken down into the lab. I was strapped down onto the little table used for tests, but it lifted up. I didn't know what was happening. Stephénz was so heartbroken, he told me I had to face Tennar.. A headstrap was placed on my head, two dots on the cornea. Tennar flipped a switch and something shot out of it, into my eye. It caused..t-this..." I mumbled. I trailed off and removed my contacts, and I threw them to the ground, they shattered.

I faced them, my eyes emitting a light blue hue with big white spots. Everyone's eyes widened, I looked away.

"How..? Are they stuck that color?" David asked. I shook my head.

"They change with my emotions. Light blue is sadness, white is fear, purple is happiness, green is sorrow and or regret... Yellow is sickness, red is anger, and orange is confusion and or embarrassment. It's simple. At least to me."

"Holy fuck!" Mini whispered. Everyone was in awe, and orange seeped into my vision as they stared into my eyes.

"Okay, on with the story.. It felt like he was melting my eyes out, it was so bad. I eventually passed out.. And I woke up blind. I couldn't see anything, I began freaking out, naturally. But somehow I was given a weird shot of something that helped. I was able to see again...yay. Soon after that I was able to go places on my own. Aka, my room. Well, before I went in there, Stephénz and I had a chat. It...turns out that he had released a gas and tried to poison me, and kill me. So, that went over well...heh. I shouted at him, he apologised, and then Tennar showed. He asked me what was going on, in which I said nothing. To protect him. That ended up in my very first beating. So many more came in the next ten years. Scars, bruises, cuts, scratches, you name it. In that ten years, dad and I advised a plan, during the time in the lab. I got one more test that..I actually don't know. But, it helps me heal faster. That helped two weeks ago, on my nineteenth birthday, we set out on our plan and, you know what happened. I was shot, dad was shot. We actually planned to go to his house, and after I got better I'd meet Tyler. Really wish it went that way. But nope, the pain hurt so bad I had to pull over. It was on the side of the road, and I looked for things to help. I never mentioned this but I had a gun with me...and that's where Jonathan and Luke show up. They wanted to help, I didn't know that. I almost s-shot them, but I didn't. Luke calmed me down....I was taken here....Ryan patched my leg and two and a half weeks later h-here we a-are...."

   My heart hurt so, so bad at the end of this. Talking about Tennar, dad, Ms. Greene....it hurt. My story turned the entire atmosphere dark. Tears threatened my eyes, but I knew not to cry. My eyes turned a light purple. It felt good to get that off my chest, and everyone seemed to calm at the color.

"I might as well take questions while I'm still willing to answer." I mumbled. Craig was the first to speak up.

"Why didn't you just go along with R-rebeccah?" He asked it very hesitantly.

"Tennar was very easy to trust. I thought he was my father...turns out he wasn't. I was only six at the time. Can you really blame me?" I asked them, a slight smile on my face. The purple went darker, and the atmosphere got a tad lighter.

"Purple is... really calming." Ohm mumbled. I flashed him a smile. 

"I know. It helps a lot." I said softly.

"So.. this.... 'Tennar'... isn't he Dr. Tennar, like, the scientist?" 

"Yeah Ohm...he's the one..."

"Hold on! You said that I would've met you anyways... Dad always talked about you, and he kept a journal. Maybe something's useful in there." Tyler suggested.

"Useful?" I asked. "I m-mean, you can get it if you want. I'd be....nice."

 

"I'll get it tomorrow.. Uhhm.. Bryce, have you ever played a game called GTA?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So, Brycey is Tyler's brother, yay! I was hoping to make it a bit...heartwarming?

**Author's Note:**

> And uh....this may not be all that good (at least compared to the legends like Terrornuckel, Yishy, and MonoRose) so please bear with me.


End file.
